You're My Cover Girl
by Logan's Honey Pie
Summary: After everything they went through when a crazy jealous fan came in the picture, litterally, Logan and Brooke are still together. What will the future hold? 2nd story, 1st collaboration. Please read and review. Summary changed & epilogue uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my second story, but my first collaboration story. I wrote this together with my friend Alexis from Twitter. We got inspired by the song Cover Girl by Big Time Rush. We know that Kendall wrote it, but in this story Logan wrote it. This will be my first multi chapter story. It will be a 2 shot. **

**If you haven't read my first story, Best Birthday Surprise Ever, then please read it and review it.**

**We do not own Big Time Rush or the song Cover Girl. Neither do we own anything else that might look familiar. ****We only own the original characters Brooke and Nathan. :)**

* * *

><p>Brooke was lying on her bed in her room listening to some music when her phone started ringing.<p>

"Hello?" Brooke said with a bit of a raspy voice as she picked it up. She had been crying and she didn't look at the caller id.

"Hey, how's my little Brookie doing?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

"Shut up, Logain. I told you not to call me that." she answered with a smile on her face.

She heard a chuckle on the other end of the line. It was her best friend Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush. They have known each other since they were little kids. They went to elementary school together and on the first day of school when all the kids were about to have lunch, Logan tripped over his shoelace and he accidentally spilled his chocolate milk over Brooke her new dress. Brooke started crying and was all upset, but Logan comforted her right away and said he was really sorry. Brooke shared her chocolate milk with Logan and after lunch he drew her a picture and they became friends after that.

Brooke hadn't seen him in a while since he was on the road with Kendall Knight, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. She was happy for them that the tv show did so well and the band was doing great too.

"Everything okay? You sound a bit upset." Logan asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was about to go to bed. My parents are on a business trip so I'm home alone. I haven't had much sleep for the past few nights. And I just miss you!" Brooke lied.

"I miss you too! We're on our way back home now. We'll be back in about an hour or so I guess. I can't wait to be home!"

"That's great." Brooke said doing her best not to cry.

"Brooke, what's wrong? And don't tell me you're fine. I've know you since we were little, so I know when something is up." Logan told her.

"I already told you I'm fine. Nothi..." Brooke tried to answer holding back her tears.

"Brooke." Logan cut her off with a soft voice. He knew her too well.

"Fine. Nathan broke up with me last week." Brooke answered while tears started forming in her eyes.

"What? I thought you were doing good." Logan answered surprised.

"That's what I thought until he sent me a text message calling me names and saying nasty things and that I'm worthless." Brooke said as she started crying.

"Brooke. He's an idiot! He doesn't know what he's missing." Logan tries to comfort Brooke.

"Yeah, right." Brooke tries to dismiss it.

"Brooke Elizabeth Stone! Stop it right now! You are amazing! Nathan is an idiot for letting you go! You can't keep thinking about him. He doesn't know what he's missing! You deserve way better than him!" Logan said as he got a bit angry.

He hated seeing his best friend upset. And secretly he was also in love with Brooke. He never acted up on it, because he was on the road so much and Brooke never gave him the idea she liked him the same way. And before he left on the road Brooke got together with Nathan. He had a feeling that Nathan wasn't a good guy. But he didn't tell Brooke. She seemed happy. He didn't want to ruin that for her. Now he wish he had.

Logan and Brooke kept talking on the phone for about half an hour. Logan kept trying to cheer Brooke up.

"Brooke, you have to stop thinking about what Nathan said! I mean it! I won't let you pull yourself down like that!" Logan said once again getting a bit angry.

Even before Brooke could answer she heard the disconnected tone.

'Great, now Logan is mad at me.' Brooke thought and she shut of her phone and threw it on her night stand and fell back on her bed crying.

Logan was still about half an hour away. His battery died when he was talking to Brooke.

'Great, now she thinks I'm mad at her.' he thought to himself.

"Hey Kendall, can I use your phone really quick to send a text? My battery died and I can't find my charger."

"Yeah sure." Kendall answered and gave Logan his phone.

Logan quickly typed a message saying his battery died and that he was sorry and he would come over after he got home. Little did he know Brooke turned off her phone, so she wouldn't get to read it. About half an hour later he arrived at his house. He said goodbye to the guys and raced to get his stuff inside the house and then go over to Brooke her house. When he arrived he saw the light still burning in her room. He quickly went to the front door and rang the doorbell. No answer.

"Just go away." Brooke softly said to herself when she heard the doorbell. She was in no mood for visitors now. And who would come after 10pm at night?

Logan tried a few more times. But still nothing. He walked up to the back of the house and got a few small stones and started throwing them against Brooke her window.

"What the hell?" Brooke said as she heard the noise against the window.

She sat up right away. Then she heard it again. She slowly walked towards the window and pushed the curtain to the side. She saw a dark figure standing there. But then he saw her and started waving. Brooke started to recognize him. It was Logan! She went downstairs and opened the backdoor. There she saw Logan with a soft smile on his face.

"Hi." he said softly.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" Brooke asked surprised.

"My battery died, so I used Kendall's phone to text you really quick that I would come over when I came home, so here I am. Didn't you read it?"

"No, I turned off my phone after we got disconnected. I thought you were mad at me." Brooke answered with a sad voice.

"I can never be mad at you! Now what do I have to do to get a hug?" Logan asked with his arms wide open and a cheeky smile on his face.

Brooke smiled as she took a step forward and hugged Logan tightly.

"I missed you so much!" she whispered trying so hard to hold back her tears.

"I missed you too! It's so good to see you again!" Logan answered as he hugged her tight.

After they broke the hug Brooke let Logan in the house and they went to the living room. They both sat down on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" Brooke asked.

"A soda would be nice." Logan replied.

Brooke went to the kitchen to get some drinks and snacks. When she brought it back to the living room she sat down next to Logan on the couch.

"You know, I meant what I said on the phone before we got disconnected. Nathan is an idiot! He doesn't know what he's missing and you can't let his text get to you! None of it is true! You are an amazing girl! You're funny, sweet, pretty, stubborn..." Logan said.

"Hey!" Brooke replied when Logan said stubborn and hit him on the arm which made Logan laugh.

"Well I mean it! You can't let that idiot pull you down. You are better than that!"

Brooke faked a smile but she couldn't help tears started forming in her eyes. Logan cupped her face in his hands and wiped away the tears.

"Come here." he said softly as he held out his arms.

Brooke moved closer to Logan, curled up against his side and laid her head on Logan's chest. Logan wrapped his arm around her and moved his hand up and down her arm. Brooke felt save like this. She listened to Logan's heartbeat which calmed her down. Brooke was secretly in love with Logan but she thought Logan didn't feel the same way about her.

"I hate seeing you like this!" Logan said softly while he placed a kiss on Brooke her forehead.

A while had passed and they were still sitting like that. Logan noticed Brooke had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her up. Luckily there was a blanket lying on the back of the couch right behind Logan's head. He carefully picked it up trying not to wake Brooke. He opened the blanket and carefully wrapped it around Brooke and himself. Then he laid his head back and fell asleep after a few minutes. He was tired from being on the road for several weeks.

The next morning Logan woke up first. Brooke was still sleeping peacefully with her head on Logan's chest.

'She looks so pretty. Even after a lack of sleep for the past few days, she manages to look beautiful.' Logan thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt Brooke move. She slowly woke up and realized she was sitting on the couch, leaning against Logan's chest. She looked up and saw Logan looking at her.

"Good morning." Logan said softly.

"Good morning. What time is it?" she replied rubbing her eyes.

"It's 9.30 am. How did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well. Why didn't you wake me up?" Brooke asked surprised.

"I didn't want to wake you. You could use the sleep and I didn't mind." Logan said a bit blushing.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to have some breakfast?" Brooke asked as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm starving. What do you have to offer." Logan replied as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Well, not much. I forgot to get some more groceries yesterday." Brooke sighed.

"How about we go out to Ihop? I'm in the mood for some pancakes. I can go home, take a quick shower and be back in half an hour to pick you up." Logan offered.

"Sounds good." Brooke smiled.

Logan quickly went home and took a quick shower and Brooke took a quick shower as well. She put on some baggy clothes. She wasn't feeling comfortable with tight clothes since Nathan called her names and broke up with her. She became self conscious.

30 minutes later Logan had returned. They went to Ihop to have their breakfast.

"How's the new album coming along?" Brooke asked.

"It's going good. The record company is letting us write some songs. I'm really excited for that! We wrote a few songs while we were on the road and we still have this week left for writing. After that we'll get together and decide which songs will make it on the album and which songs won't." Logan said with a huge smile.

"That's awesome! You've grown a lot in 2 years! I'm proud of you guys!" Brooke answered with a big smile.

After breakfast they went to the park. Logan had a few fans that asked for an autograph and a picture which he gladly gave to them. Logan and Brooke had fun. It felt like old times. But it had to come to end because Logan had to go to the studio and Brooke had to go to dance class. She was a dancer. She loved to dance.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Logan asked as he was about to leave.

"I can make dinner and we can have it at my place. Or we can order something." Brooke offered. She wasn't looking forward to go out to dinner and dress up and be in public like she used to be. Nathan's words really had an effect on her.

"Okay, sounds good. We can watch a movie after dinner and I can stay over, if you want. That way you don't have to be alone and we can catch up some more." Logan said a bit blushing.

"Okay, I'd like that." Brooke smiled.

"I guess I'll be at your house around 7?" Logan smiled.

"7 it is. I'll see you tonight. Bye."

Brooke went grocery shopping. She knew what Logan liked. She quickly went home and went to dance class. After dance class she quickly went home to start dinner. Before she knew it was 7 pm and Logan arrived.

"Need some help?" he offered.

"You can get us something to drink." Brooke answered.

Logan went to the fridge and got some drinks. Dinner was done at the same time.

"This was amazing!" Logan said as he wiped his mouth.

"Why thank you very much." Brooke smiled.

After dinner they went to the living room to watch a movie. Brooke got some snacks but she didn't really eat any from it. After a while Logan noticed Brooke had fallen asleep.

"Hey Brooke, wake up." He said softly.

No response. He tried again, but still no response. He got up, turned off the lights and the tv and carefully picked Brooke up bridal style to take her to her bedroom. When he got there he carefully placed her on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

"Logan?" Brooke asked confused as she started to stir.

"Shh, go back to sleep. I'll be in the guest room. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Sweet dreams." Logan said softly as he placed a kiss on Brooke her forehead.

Brooke mumbled something which made Logan chuckle softly. He carefully went to guest room and fell asleep pretty quick.

The next morning Logan woke up from his phone buzzing on the nightstand. It was a text from James saying they had another meeting in the studio in 3 hours. Logan got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get a quick shower. After he was done, he went to check up on Brooke. Just as he wanted to knock on her door, she opened it.

"Good morning." Logan smiled.

"Good morning." Brooke replied.

"If you go and take a shower, I will make us some breakfast." Logan said smiling.

Brooke nodded and headed to the bathroom and Logan made his way downstairs and started breakfast. Half an hour later Brooke came down and joined Logan in the kitchen. She wore baggy clothes again. Something she never did that much before. Logan also noticed she didn't eat as much as she normally did. She hardly had any snacks the night before also. It killed him to see her like that.

'Brooke is beautiful the way she is and all because of a few words of her stupid ex boyfriend said to her, she has completely changed. She'll doesn't realize how beautiful she is! I think I have an idea for a new song here.' Logan thought to himself.

"I have to go to the studio. James texted me earlier. Do you wanna hang out some more tonight?" Logan asked.

"Sure. We can order a pizza or something." Brooke replied.

"Sounds good. I'll see you around 7 then I guess. Have fun at dance class today."

"7 is good. You have fun at the studio. Say hi to Kendall, James and Carlos for me." Brooke replied.

"I will. Bye Brookie." Logan teased as he walked out of the kitchen to leave to the studio.

"Shut up, Logain!"

Brooke could hear Logan laugh before he closed the door.

Logan went to the studio quickly. He didn't have to be in yet, but he wanted to get a start on an idea for a song. When he arrived he quickly wrote down some ideas. Before he knew it, time had passed and Kendall, James and Carlos walked into the studio. They all sat down to discuss Logan's new song and write some more lyrics. And also James had written a new song. After a little while the music producer had the music done for Logan's song. The boys decided who would sing which part and headed into the recording booth. The song sounded great. It still needed some more mixing, but so far Logan was really happy with the result.

"I can't wait for Brooke to hear the song!" Logan said after hearing it back.

"Dude, you are so in love with her!" James laughed.

"I am not. She's my best friend!" Logan defended himself.

"So, that doesn't mean you can't be in love with her!" Carlos butted in.

"Guys, I'm not in love with her!"

"Yeah sure, says the guy who wrote her a love song!" James teased.

"Cover Girl is not a love song! It's a song to make girls look at themselves differently. Brooke is going through a hard time right now after what her ex said to her when he broke up with her and she feels self-conscious and I wrote it to make her feel better and to hopefully make other girls feel better when they listen to the song!" Logan defended himself once again.

"Riiiight..." James mocked and pressed on the button to let Cover Girl play again to prove his point while Carlos and Kendall started laughing.

"Guys!" Logan said raising his voice.

James, Carlos and Kendall all looked at him.

"Fine. I'm in love with her! Alright? I'm in love with Brooke!" Logan answered softly.

"Duh! We already knew that! So when are you going to tell her?" James laughed.

"I'm not going to tell her. It will never work. We're better off as friends. And now drop the subject! Alright?" he continued.

"Aww, our little Logie is in love." James and Carlos said with high pitched voices which earned them an angry glare from Logan.

"When are we going to see Brooke again? It's been a while." Kendall asked.

"I can ask her if she wants to hang out tomorrow. I can let her hear the song first and we can hang out after we're done at the studio." Logan answered.

"Okay, cool." Kendall smiled.

Later that evening Logan went to Brooke her house again. They watched a movie and after the they headed off to bed. The next morning Logan woke up early again. He started breakfast and went upstairs to wake up Brooke. He knocked on her door but didn't get an answer. So he slowly opened the door to see Brooke still sleeping. He went over to her bed and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Brooke wake up." he said softly.

No reply. He shook her lightly.

"Brooke wake up."

This time Brooke started stirring. She rubbed her eyes and saw Logan sitting next to her.

"Hey sleepy head. I'm making breakfast. Go take a quick shower and the come downstairs to eat." Logan said with a smile.

"Okay." Brooke replied yawning as she got up.

After 20 minutes Brooke was downstairs and her and Logan were both eating breakfast.

"I forgot to ask you how it went in the studio yesterday."

"It went great. I wrote a new song and we recorded it yesterday too. Actually I was hoping you would come to the studio with me later so that I can let you hear it. It means a lot to me and I really want you to hear it." Logan said smiling.

"Okay, sounds good. I can't wait to hear it." Brooke smiled.

A huge smile appeared on Logan's face.

"By the way, the guys wanted to see you again, so we could hang out later today once we're done in the studio. If you want."

"Yeah, sounds like fun. It would be nice to see them again. I don't have dance class today, so I'm free all day."

After breakfast Logan and Brooke headed off to the studio. The producer was there, but he left them alone, so that could listen to the song.

"Okay, it still needs some more editing later on, so this isn't the finished song yet. The song is called Cover Girl. I wrote it for you." Logan said a bit blushing.

"For me? Why?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Just listen to the words." Logan answered as he pressed the button to play it.

_"I don't know why you always get so insecure  
>I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror<br>And why won't you believe me when I say  
>That to me you get more beautiful, every day<em>

_When you're looking at the magazines_  
><em>And thinking that you'll never measure up<em>  
><em>You're wrong<em>

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
><em>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<em>  
><em>Why don't you know<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<em>  
><em>It's what's underneath your skin<em>  
><em>The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world<em>  
><em>My cover girl<em>  
><em>Oh, my cover girl<em>

_You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day_  
><em>Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay<em>  
><em>And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape<em>  
><em>Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made<em>  
><em>When you're looking at the magazines<em>  
><em>And thinking that you're just not good enough<em>  
><em>You're so wrong, baby<em>

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
><em>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<em>  
><em>Why don't you know<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<em>  
><em>It's what's underneath your skin<em>  
><em>The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world<em>  
><em>My cover girl<em>

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_  
><em>Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while<em>  
><em>And when I see that face<em>  
><em>I'd try a thousand ways<em>  
><em>I would do anything to make you smile<em>

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
><em>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<em>  
><em>Why don't you know<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<em>  
><em>It's what's underneath your skin<em>  
><em>The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world<em>  
><em>My cover girl<em>  
><em>Oh, my cover girl<em>  
><em>Oh, my cover girl<em>

_Whoa oh, my cover girl_  
><em>Whoa oh, my cover girl"<em>

Brooke had a shocked look on her face after the song ended.

"Why did you write this for me?" She asked trying to hold back the tears.

"Because I hate to see how you have been treating yourself for the past few days. All the things Nathan told you aren't true! And you know that!"

"Yes they are." Brooke said softly looking at the ground with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"STOP IT! Okay, just stop it!" Logan yelled which made Brooke jump up.

He has never yelled at her that way before.

"You are sweet, kind, caring, funny, beautiful... why can't you just see that?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

" Any guy should be lucky to be with you! I know I'll be jealous of the one that actually gets to be with you! Because..." Logan stopped when he realized what he just said.

Brooke looked at him confused and shocked. Logan didn't know where to look. And Brooke didn't know what to think about his reaction.

"Logan." Brooke said softly. Logan looked anywhere but at Brooke. He wish he could disappear right now.

"Logan. Because why?" Brooke asked again.

Still no reply. Logan was finding the ground more interesting than Brooke at that moment.

"Logan." she said again.

"Because it should be me! Alright? Because I'm in love with you! Okay? I'm in love with you! I have been for the past 3 years!" Logan said raising his voice and looking up at Brooke.

Two tears escaped from Brooke's eyes and made their way down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Logan said as he walked towards Brooke and hugged her.

Brooke leaned against his chest and let a few more tears escape.

"D...did...y...you mean it?" she stuttered softly.

Logan placed his hand underneath her chin and made her look up.

"Every word! I was afraid of telling you because it would ruin our friendship. And now I'm scared I still ruined our..." Logan said with a sad voice.

"I'm in love with you too." Brooke interrupted him softly which made Logan look at her with a shocked look on his face.

"I have been for the past 4 years. When you started the whole audition process for the show." she continued as she looked down again and started blushing.

Another tear escaped from her eye.

"Brooke." Logan softly whispered. She wouldn't look at him.

"Look at me." he said softly while he put his hand under her chin and made her look up.

She still she wouldn't look at him. She wouldn't let her eyes meet his.

"Brooke. Look. At. Me." Logan spoke softly enunciating each word.

Finally Brooke locked her eyes with Logan's.

"Hi." she said softly while blushing a deep shade of red not knowing what else to say.

Logan chuckled a little. With his thumb he caressed Brooke her cheek and wiped away a new tear that was making its way down. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and couldn't help but smile. He moved his hand back to her chin and slowly moved forward. Before Brooke could even realize what was going on she felt 2 lips on hers. When their lips touched it was like sparks ran through their bodies. Slowly Brooke started kissing Logan back. She had 1 hand on Logan's hip and her other hand on his arm. She moved 1 hand to Logan's neck as the kiss went a bit deeper. The kiss felt good. Really good! It was a soft sweet romantic kiss.

When Logan's lungs were in need of air he reluctantly broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against Brooke's. Still holding his hand underneath her chin.

"Wow. What just happened?" Brooke whispered.

"This." Logan said as he leaned forward again capturing Brooke her lips with his.

The second kiss was just as amazing as the first one. Their lips moved perfectly together. It was another soft sweet kiss. Logan reluctantly broke the kiss again when his lungs needed more air. Their faces were still only inches apart from each other.

"After the confessions that we just had, can you imagine me to be your boyfriend?" Logan asked softly while looking Brooke in her eyes and caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Brooke looked at Logan. She pulled Logan's head closer and moved forward. Their lips touched again. The kiss was short but filled with love.

"Does that answer your question?" Brooke smiled blushingly.

Logan smiled and couldn't help but capture Brooke her lips with his again.

"Aww. Logie's got a girlfriend!" they heard all of a sudden. They were so into each other that they didn't even notice Kendall, James and Carlos walked into the room. The 3 boys started laughing.

They broke the kiss and both started blushing. Brooke buried her face into Logan's chest and let out a small whine. Logan wrapped his arms around Brooke and hugged her.

"Come on and give us a hug, Brooke." Carlos smiled.

Brooke shook her head against Logan's chest which made Logan laugh and Carlos pout. At that moment the producer came in.

"Oh good, you guys are here. I'll be back in 5 minutes and we'll get started." he said and the boys all nodded.

Brooke moved away from Logan and walked up to Kendall, James and Carlos to give them a hug.

"It's good to see you again!" Kendall smiled.

"You look really good!" James complimented which made Brooke blush.

"We missed you!" Carlos smiled.

"I missed you guys too!" Brooke answered smiling.

"So, what happened here Logie? Yesterday you were saying you weren't telling Brooke how you felt and now we find you in here kissing."

"It...it just happened." Logan blushed.

He looked at Brooke who started blushing too. Right at that time the producer walked back in.

"Are you staying?" James asked.

"I don't want to get in your way." Brooke answered.

"You're not in the way. It would be fun if you stayed." Logan smiled.

"Okay, I'll stay."

"Sweet!" James and Carlos cheered.

They boys recorded the song that James wrote the day before. It's called Elevate. Brooke really liked the song. Even though it wasn't even finished yet.

A few hours had passed and they all had a quick lunch together and then continued recording. When Logan wasn't recording, he would sit next to Brooke, but nothing would happen. Before they knew it the song was recorded. It only needed some final touches.

"Hey do you want to come with us in the booth and sing a song with us?" Carlos cheered as he pulled up Brooke.

"No no no. Me and singing don't go together." Brooke objected.

"Ah come on, it will be fun." Logan smiled.

"Not helping, Logan!" Brooke protested.

"Aww pretty please?" Kendall pouted.

"Fine, but I will not be held responsible if your recording gear breaks from my voice!" Brooke warned which made the other guys laugh.

Kendal gave Brooke some headphones and she stood in between them with James and Carlos on her left and Kendall and Logan on her right.

"What do you want to sing? Big Time Rush?" James asked.

"Do I even have a choice?" Brooke answered which made the guys laugh.

"Hey Matt, can you let us do Big Time Rush?" Kendall asked the producer.

He nodded and pressed some buttons and gave a sign for them to start.

_"Uh oh oh oh oh."_ they all sang together.

The rest of the song went pretty good. Of course Brooke knew the words to the song.

"Guys, I gotta go in 15 minutes, so we gotta wrap it up here and I gotta lock the studio when I leave." Matt said through the intercom.

"Okay, can we do 1 more song?" Carlos asked.

"1 more song." Matt answered.

"Sweet! Which song do you want to do?" Kendall asked Brooke.

"I don't know." she answered.

"How about Famous? And you do Logan's part in the end?" James suggested.

"Logan's rap? I can't do that!" Brooke protested.

"Yes you can, I heard you sing it before." Logan smiled.

"You are so not helping!" Brooke said looking at Logan which made him laugh.

"Aww, their first fight." James said making a sad voice.

"Shut up!" Brooke said as she slapped James on his chest.

"Let's start the song." she continued.

Matt nodded and started the music. The song went pretty good. It was time for Brooke to do Logan's rap. She took a deep breath.

_"Your song is on the radio  
>High rotation video<br>Bright lights, fan mail  
>Paparazzi on your tail<br>Tour bus, private jet  
>Thinking big, ain't failed you yet<br>Just one thing you can't forget  
>It takes more than just wanting it<br>Aim high, never rest  
>Put your passion to the test<br>Give your all, never less  
>Famous means that you're the best!"<em>

"Whoohoo!" the guys all screamed!

"That was awesome!" James said.

"Yeah you were really good!" Logan complimented Brooke which made her blush.

They all left the sound booth and packed up to leave the studio. Matt gave Logan a cd. Matt recorded the 2 songs the boys did with Brooke. Logan gave him a sign to do so.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Logan asked as they left the studio.

"How about we go out bowling tomorrow night?" Kendall suggested.

"I thought you guys wanted to hang out tonight." Logan asked surprised.

"Yeah, but we thought you two love birds wanted to be alone now. So we made other plans." James laughed.

Logan and Brooke looked at each other and blushed.

"Aww, they grow up so fast." Carlos joked and acted to wipe away a fake tear.

Logan blushed and hit Carlos on the arm.

"Bye love birds. Have fun! Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Kendall joked as the guys walked away.

"Well I guess that leaves just us now." Logan said blushing.

"I guess so." Brooke answered blushing.

"How about we each go to our own place, take a shower, I'm gonna make dinner and you come over to my place and we could have dinner and watch a movie or something." Logan suggested blushing even more.

"Sounds good. So I'll see you in an hour?"

"1 hour it is." Logan smiled.

The tension was a bit weird. Logan and Brooke didn't know what to do. So they hugged instead of kissing.

"I'll see you in an hour." Logan smiled and watched Brooke leave to her car.

'I have to get to store to buy the stuff for the food. Oh and some candles and flowers.' Logan thought to himself and raced to the store.

It didn't take him long to get the stuff he needed. He went home quickly and started dinner. He turned on the radio and played some music. While dinner was cooking he set the table and then took a quick shower.

In the meantime Brooke raced home and took a quick shower. When she was done she went through her closet to look for something to wear. She had plenty of dresses, but she wasn't sure if she should wear a dress. After a while she finally decided to go with black leggings, a teal blue dress with thin straps and a short grey cardigan to go over it and black boots. She pulled her long dark brown curly hair up and pinned it with a clip. She quickly put on some mascara and some lip gloss and before she knew it, it was time to go to Logan. She looked in the mirror and got a bit nervous.

Logan had a quick shower and was now wearing dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt with a black tie loosely around his neck. He ran downstairs and placed some tea lights around the living room and some candles on the dinner table and lit them all. He put some red roses in a vase and before he knew it, the doorbell rang.

When he opened it, he stood there in shock. Brooke looked beautiful.

"Hi. Come on in." he smiled nervously.

Brooke stepped forward and hugged Logan.

"You look beautiful!" Logan whispered in her ear which made Brooke blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself." she answered smiling.

When Logan broke the hug they went to the kitchen. Brooke was surprised by what she saw.

"This looks amazing! And something smells good." she complimented.

"Thank you. I made steak and potatoes. I hope you'll like it."

"Can I help you with something?" Brooke offered.

"Well I can use some help with the salad." Logan smiled as he got the ingredients for the salad from the fridge.

They both cut up the ingredients and when they placed it in the bowl, their hands would sometimes touch. They both felt sparks run through their bodies and started blushing. After a few minutes they were done and the steaks and potatoes were done as well so they could eat. Logan made 2 plates with the food.

"This is really good." Brooke complimented taking another bite from the steak.

"Thank you." Logan smiled.

They only talked a little bit during dinner. They were both pretty nervous. Once they were done with their dinner Logan stood up and brought their plates to the sink. Then he heard a familiar song started playing. It was Amazed by Lonestar. He turned around and walked towards Brooke.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked and held out his hand and started blushing.

"I'd like that." Brooke answered and took Logan's hand.

They moved away from the table. Logan placed his hands around Brooke her back and Brooke placed her hands on Logan his shoulders. It didn't take long for Logan to move his hands around Brooke her waist. He pulled Brooke closer to him. Brooke moved her hands around his neck. Logan softly started humming along with the song in Brooke her ear.

_"Everytime our eyes meet  
>This feeling inside me<br>Is almost more than I can take  
>Baby, when you touch me<br>I can feel how much you love me  
>And it just blows me away<br>I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
>I can hear your thoughts<br>I can see your dreams._

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better<em>  
><em>I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm amazed by you.<em>

_The smell of your skin_  
><em>The taste of your kiss<em>  
><em>The way you whisper in the dark<em>  
><em>Your hair all around me, baby you surround me<em>  
><em>You touch every place in my heart<em>  
><em>Oh, it feels like the first time, everytime<em>  
><em>I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes.<em>

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better<em>  
><em>I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do<em>  
><em>Baby, I'm amazed by you.<em>

_Every little thing that you do_  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>  
><em>I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do<em>  
><em>Oh, every little thing that you do"<em>

Brooke looked at Logan and he looked at her. Just when they were about to kiss, the last line of the song came on.

_"Baby, I'm amazed by you..."_

A more upbeat song came on.

"Uhh...would you like to have some dessert?" Logan asked nervously as he broke away.

"Yes please." Brooke answered as she stepped back and took her seat again.

Logan went to the fridge and got out a box with 2 pieces of chocolate cake. He took out a box of ice cream and made 2 plates with a piece of chocolate cake and a scoop of ice cream. When he was done and wanted to serve it, it was like history was repeating itself. He tripped over his shoelace and almost tripped. In the process a plate slipped out of his hand and landed on the floor near Brooke. Luckily the chocolate cake and ice cream missed Brooke instead of landing on top of her.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Brooke asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay? I didn't spill anything on you, did I?" Logan asked with a shamed look on his face.

"No, I'm fine." Brooke smiled.

Logan quickly put the other plate on the table and got some cloth to clean up the mess. Brooke helped him. After a few minutes they got everything cleaned up.

"Now dessert is ruined. You can have the other plate." Logan said with a sad voice.

"We can share it." Brooke smiled.

Logan nodded. They both sat down again and shared the remaining dessert. They glanced a few times at each other and both started blushing each time. After they finished lunch Logan brought the plate to the sink.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Logan asked.

"Sure. Which movie do you have?"

Logan walked to the tv and picked up the dvd of Bride Wars. Brooke couldn't help but smile.

"Before you say anything, it's not mine. It's Presley's. She left it here last time she was here." Logan defended himself.

"Sure. Use your little sister as an excuse." Brooke joked.

Logan acted to be offended and pouted which made Brooke laugh. He started the dvd and they both sat down on the couch. There was a bit of space between them and they were both nervous. After a few minutes the remote control fell off the couch. Logan and Brooke both leaned forward to get it. But when their hands touched briefly another spark ran through their bodies. Logan picked up the remote control and placed it on the table. He looked back at Brooke who was looking back at him. Logan leaned forward, placed his hand on Brooke her cheek and softly kissed her on the lips. It was a soft sweet kiss. When he broke the kiss he rested his forehead against Brooke's.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." Logan said blushing.

"I've been waiting for you to do that all day." Brooke answered blushing as well.

Logan smiled and leaned forward again. This kiss was even better. Brooke placed her hand behind Logan's neck. After a while they both needed some air. Brooke moved away which made Logan pout. But she just took of her boots so she could put her feet up on the couch and cuddle up against Logan.

Logan moved in and kissed Brooke again. He couldn't get enough of it. Brooke placed her hand behind Logan's neck again and deepened the kiss a little. Logan leaned back against the arm rest and took Brooke with him. So now they were cuddled up on the couch kissing and Logan whispering sweet things to Brooke.

"Oh look at that, the movie is over." Logan chuckled.

They were so wrapped up in each other they hadn't noticed the movie had ended.

"Maybe it's time for me to go home." Brooke said which made Logan pout.

"You could stay here. You can borrow some of my clothes and sleep in the guest room." Logan offered.

"Okay. My parents aren't home until Saturday, so I would be home alone. And it's nice to stay here with you." Brooke answered blushing.

Logan's grin widened and he placed his hand on Brooke her cheek and kissed her again. They didn't know how much time had passed since they started kissing again. They were too wrapped up in each other. After a while they both needed air so they had to end the kiss and they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Logan said as he stood up and offered Brooke a hand.

Logan turned off the tv and all the lights and led them upstairs towards his bedroom. He looked through his closet and got out an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. And he took out his own t-shirt and sweatpants that he wears in bed. He took her to the guest bedroom that was next to his room.

"You can change in here. I'll change in my room." Logan said as he gave Brooke the clothes and walked out of the room and closed the door.

Brooke quickly changed the clothes, took he clip from her hair and jumped into bed. After 5 minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Is it okay for me to come in?" Logan asked.

"Yes, you can come in." Brooke smiled.

Logan walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He brushed a lock of hair out of Brooke her eyes. His hand moved to Brooke her cheek and he stroked it with his thumb. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Sweet dreams." Logan said as he gave her another kiss.

"Sweet dreams." Brooke smiled.

Logan turned off the light and went to his own room. This has been a pretty eventful day. This morning him and Brooke were best friends and now they were boyfriend and girlfriend. It didn't take long for Logan and Brooke to both fall asleep. After about an hour Logan got woken up by sounds coming from the room next to him.

"No, don't. Nathan, stop it." he heard a voice say.

It was Brooke! He quickly got out of his bed and ran over to the other room. When he opened the door he saw Brooke moving around in bed. He quickly walked over to the bed and shook Brooke.

"Brooke, wake up. It's me Logan."

"No, stop! Please don't!" Brooke pleaded as she was moving around.

"Brooke, baby wake up. It's okay, I'm here with you." Logan said as he shook her again.

Brooke woke up all of a sudden. She looked around and saw Logan in front of her.

"It's okay. I'm here. It was only a dream." he softly said as he stroked her arm.

Brooke launched herself forward and hugged Logan tightly.

"It's okay. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen." Logan comforted her while rubbing his hands up and down her back to calm her down.

They stayed like that for a while.

"Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?" Logan asked after a few minutes.

"N...Nathan broke up with me and he made a fool out of me in front of everyone. And everyone was laughing and made fun of me. I just wanted to disappear."

"It's okay. You can't let him get to you. It was only a dream, okay?" Logan said as he cupped Brooke her face in his hands and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

Brooke nodded and smiled a little.

"Will you please stay with me?" Brooke asked blushing.

Logan smiled and stood up. He offered Brooke a hand. She gave him a weird look.

"How about you stay with me? I have a twin size bed." Logan smiled.

Brooke got up and took Logan's hand. They walked to Logan's room and climbed into his bed. They laid down facing each other. Logan is moving a lock of hair out of Brooke her eyes and caresses her cheek with his thumb.

"You're beautiful." Logan whispers which made Brooke blush the deepest shade of red.

Logan leaned forward and gave Brooke a soft kiss. Brooke placed her hand on Logan's cheek and smiled into the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, kissing and cuddling up to each other, until they both were pretty tired. Logan turned on his back and Brooke moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Logan wrapped his arm around Brooke and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams." he whispered.

"Sweet dreams." Brooke whispered as she snuggled closer towards Logan.

Brooke quickly fell asleep listening to Logan's heartbeat which was the perfect lullaby.

About 2 hours later Brooke woke up. She was now lying on her other side. She felt an arm over her waist. When she looked over her shoulder she saw it was Logan lying next to her. She smiled and placed her hand over his hand that was resting on her waist and intertwining her fingers with his. She heard a soft noise coming from Logan and felt his hand holding on to her waist a bit tighter. She smiled and drifted back to sleep.

The next morning Logan woke up. He smiled when the first thing he saw was Brooke when he opened his eyes. They were lying facing each other again. Logan softly stroked Brooke her cheek. He stayed like that looking at her for a while until she started moving. Her breathing was picking up in speed. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She smiled when she saw Logan next to her.

"Good morning." Logan whispered.

"Good morning." Brooke replied smiling.

Logan caressed Brooke her cheek again. He leaned forward and gave Brooke a soft kiss.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Like a baby." Brooke smiled.

Logan looked at his watch. It was 8.30 am.

"I have to be in the studio in an hour and a half. We are done with all the songs and we are deciding which songs will make it to the album. And after that we have an appointment with Scott Fellows. Something about the show. How about I go take a quick shower, then make us some breakfast and then in the meantime you can take a shower." Logan smiled.

"Sure. I have to be at the dance studio in 2 hours."

Logan leaned forward and gave Brooke a sweet kiss before getting out of bed. He got some clothes and went to the bathroom. Brooke rolled over to Logan's side of the bed and just closed her eyes for a few minutes.

When Logan returned from the bathroom he smiled when he saw Brooke sleeping.

"Hey baby, wake up. You can use the shower now." Logan said softly as he sat down next to Brooke and stroked her cheek.

Brooke opened her eyes and smiled.

"Did you fall back asleep?" Logan chuckled.

"No, I didn't." Brooke answered rubbing her eyes which made Logan laugh.

"You can use the shower now. I'm gonna make us some breakfast." Logan said.

He gave Brooke a kiss and went downstairs. Brooke took her clothes from the night before and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. 20 minutes later she was all ready. She went downstairs to the kitchen and heard Logan softly singing. She couldn't help but smile. Logan had an amazing voice. She loved to hear him sing. She walked over to the counter and hopped on it.

"Hey beautiful." Logan smiled as he turned around and saw Brooke.

Brooke started blushing and looked down.

"Do you need me to play Cover Girl for you again?" Logan asked as he walked towards Brooke.

He placed his hand under her chin and made her look up.

"_I don't know why you always get so insecure  
>I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror<br>And why won't you believe me when I say  
>That to me you get more beautiful, every day<em>

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<br>Why don't you know  
>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<br>It's what's underneath your skin  
>The beauty that shines within<br>You're the only one that rocks my world  
>My cover girl"<em>

Logan softly sang as he looked into Brooke her eyes. It made her blush even more. He rested his forehead against hers. His hand caressed her cheek. His other was on her waist.

"You're so beautiful! And I will play Cover Girl each day if I have to in order to make you realize it for yourself." Logan smiled.

He leaned forward and gave Brooke a soft kiss that was filled with nothing but love. Brooke moved her hands around Logan's neck and pulled him closer. She parted her legs so that Logan was now standing against the counter. The kiss deepened and Logan let his tongue roll over Brooke her bottom lip. Brooke was surprised at first but slowly opened her mouth to give Logan access. Logan let his tongue explore Brooke her mouth. They had a small battle for dominance, but Logan won that easily. Brooke moved her hands through Logan's hair. They shared their passionate kiss until they both needed air.

"I think we better go and eat some breakfast." Logan sighed.

Brooke giggled and nodded. Logan gave her a quick kiss on the lips and continued working on their breakfast which was nearly done. Brooke watched Logan as she stayed on the counter. After a few minutes he was done with breakfast. He made 2 plates and set them on the table. He helped Brooke down from the counter after giving her a give.

After they finished their breakfast Logan put the plates in the dishwasher. Along with the dishes from the night before.

"I'm never letting you near me with food or drinks containing chocolate again." Brooke chuckled when she saw the plate from the dessert.

"Is that so?" Logan asked as he turned on the dishwasher.

"Yes, you plus food or drinks containing chocolate equals bad things." Brooke chuckled.

Logan grabbed Brooke by the waist and started tickling her. He knows she hates being tickled.

"S...s...st...stop!" Brooke tried to say between laughing and screaming.

"No, you were mean to me!" Logan smirked and continued the tickle assault.

"I...I...I'm s...sorry!" Brooke tried to say.

"Nope. Too late!" Logan said as he continued.

"I...I...I'll m...make it up." Brooke managed to say.

This got Logan's attention. He stopped tickling.

"Keep talking." Logan smirked.

Brooke leaned forward and gave Logan a quick kiss.

"Nope, not good enough. It's costing a lot more." Logan smirked as he started tickling Brooke again.

Brooke managed to put her arms around Logan's neck and pulled him closer. She gave Logan another kiss, but this one was with more passion. Logan moved his hands around Brooke her waist. He smiled against Brooke her lips. He let his tongue roll over her bottom lip again. Brooke gave him access and he immediately started exploring her mouth. Brooke moved her hands through Logan's hair. Once they both needed air they broke the kiss.

"I think I should tickle you more often!" Logan smirked which earned him a slap on his chest from Brooke.

"It's time for me to go to the studio." Logan pouted.

"Yeah I have to go home quickly, get changed and head to the dance studio." Brooke smiled.

"I have something for you." Logan smiled.

He walked over to the table and got the cd that Matt the producer had made.

"It the 2 songs you did with us in the studio yesterday." Logan smiled and gave Brooke the cd.

"This cd should be burned." Brooke pouted.

"No it's really good. I listened to it yesterday. That's why I want you to have it." Logan smiled.

"And besides, if you do throw it away or burn it, I can always ask Matt to make me a new one." he added.

"Okay, I'll keep it. Thank you, Logie." Brooke smiled.

Logan gave her a weird look.

"What? You call me baby, so I can call you Logie." she laughed.

"I like it." Logan smiled and gave her a kiss.

Brooke got her things and they both headed towards their car.

"We're still on for bowling with the others tonight, right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, should be fun." Brooke smiled.

"I'll call you later today to let you know what time we'll meet up. I can come and pick you up then." Logan smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Brooke.

"Can't wait. Have fun today." Brooke smiled back.

"You have fun at dance class." Logan smiled as he gave Brooke a last kiss.

Brooke got in her car and drove home to get changed and go to dance class. She played the cd Logan had given her and she couldn't help but smile. Matt did make her voice sound good. Logan got in his car and drove to the recording studio.

At 6 pm Logan arrived at Brooke her house. He had called her earlier that day saying they were supposed to meet at 6.30 pm at the bowling alley and that he would be at her house at 6 pm.

"Hi baby." Logan smiled as he gave Brooke a kiss when she opened the door.

"Hi yourself." Brooke smiled.

They spent a few minutes of kissing and hugging and then left in Logan's car to the bowling alley. 15 minutes later they arrived and were greeted by Kendall, Carlos, James and Dustin Belt.

"Hey guys!" Logan smiled.

"Hey lovebirds." James joked which made Logan and Brooke blush.

Brooke gave the guys all a hug.

"We brought Dbelt along." Carlos cheered.

Brooke smiled and gave Debelt a hug as well. They quickly went inside and got to a lane.

"Okay, what's the prize? Winner gets something or loser has to pay for something?" Kendall grinned.

Kendall sure likes a competition and he does not like to lose.

"Loser buys us all ice cream and the winner gets a double." James opted.

"Sounds good with me." Carlos cheered.

About 2 hours later it went down between Brooke and Kendall. It was already sure that Carlos lost the game. He wasn't so happy about that. It still went on between Brooke and Kendall. It was Brooke her last turn. Now it was all in Kendall's hands.

"YESSS!" Kendall yelled throwing his hands in the air.

Kendall managed to get 109 points and Brooke had 99. James came in 3rd place, Logan 4th, Debelt 5th and Carlos lost with only 39 points.

"Congratulations Kendall." Brooke smiled and gave Kendall a hug.

"You didn't think it was really a competition, right?" Kendall rubbed in.

"Here we go." Logan sighed.

Kendall went on for a few minutes about his victory. A few minutes later they sat in the cafeteria at the bowling alley and Carlos got them all ice cream.

"So, today we got some big news." James explained to Brooke.

"Yeah, you can't tell anyone yet though. We're not even allowed to tell." Logan continued.

"I feel special now." Brooke smiled.

"You are already special!" Logan said as he put his arm around Brooke which made her blush.

"Anyway...We are going to do a Big Time Rush movie soon. We have 12 songs picked out for the album, the album is going to be called Elevate and we have a new single coming out in a few weeks, which is called Music Sounds Better With U. And the album comes out on November 21st 2011. And early next year we're going on a tour in the States!" Kendall explained.

"That is so awesome! I'm so proud of you guys!" Brooke answered with a huge smile.

The boys were all really happy about the new progress they were making. They stayed a while longer to talk about all the upcoming plans before heading home.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for part 1. Part 2 will be up in a few days. It will be about the movie, the video for Music Sounds Better With U, the new album Elevate and the upcoming tour. <strong>

**What do you guys think of chapter 1? Like it? Please review. It would mean a lot to us. We both had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Love Evelien and Alexis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. I know I said we would update the story within a few days, but I couldn't get myself to start writing it. The writer's block wasn't helping either. :( I feel horrible about it. This is my first multi chapter story and I now know the pressure behind having multi chapter stories, that people expect you to update. We said this story would be a 2 chapters story, but we decided to make it a 3 chapter story. :) I hope with my other new stories, that I am working on, that I will get to update those more often. Thank you to IWILLBeAVampire, Mrs Penlow Henderschmidt and ronygirl for adding You're My Cover Girl to their story alerts and LoganLuvr for her really awesome review! That really gives a boost! I'm glad I made you a twitter addict in not even a week time! 3**

**If you guys haven't read my first story Best Birthday Surprise Ever yet, go read it and leave a review. :)**

**We still do not own Big Time Rush. Maybe soon though. As a late Christmas present. ;) Neither do we own anything else that might look familiar. We only own the original characters Brooke, Nathan, Mike, Gina, Taylor & Tanya. :) And the twitter account 1littlemissdancer, which does not exist. We used our nicknames Eve and Lexie for 2 character and of course, we own them too. :)**

**And I would like to wish the co-owner of this story, Alexis, a very happy birthday! :D I hope you'll have an amazing birthday! :D She had no idea I would finish and upload it today on her birthday. I had some trouble getting the last part down, but I worked hard on it last night to get it done in time as a birthday present. :D**

**Now on with chapter 2. :) Enjoy! And please leave a review in the end. It would mean a lot to us. :)**

* * *

><p>2 months later...<p>

Brooke and Logan are still an couple. Things were going really good. Brooke slowly got over her insecurities that she had in the beginning due to the nasty break up with Nathan. Logan made sure he let Brooke know how beautiful she was and how much he was in love with her every single day. Big Time Rush were busy with finishing the new album and were planning for filming a movie and their upcoming tour. They had a few shows to play, and sometimes Brooke would go with them. The fans knew about them being together, there were some pictures taken of them when they were out. Logan and Brooke had never been so happy. But that was all about to change soon...

Brooke got woken up by the chorus of Worldwide playing. It was the ringtone on her phone she had set for Logan. She groaned and looked at the alarm clock. Only 7 am! She threw her pillow over her head mumbling 'shut up' to the phone, but it didn't listen. She groaned again and threw the pillow off and picked up the phone.

"Logan Phillip Mitchell! It's only 7 am!" she said half groaning and half sleeping.

"Good morning to you too, baby." Logan chuckled.

"You better have a really good reason to wake me up at this godforsaken hour!"

Brooke could sometimes be a bit cranky in the morning. Logan knew that.

"What, can't I just call my baby and say good morning?" Logan asked all innocent and with a cute voice.

Brooke could just picture him smiling his goofy grin right now. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Although, I'd rather say good morning to you in person than over a phone." Logan said with a smile on his face and knocked on her door and opened it.

Brooke sat up right away and looked surprised.

"Logan! What are you doing here?" She asked hanging up the phone and patting her bed hair down.

"Like I said, I'd rather say good morning to you in person than over the phone." Logan answered smiling and sat down next to Brooke on her bed.

"Good morning, baby." Brooke yawned which made Logan chuckle.

"Good morning, beautiful." Logan said with a sexy voice as he leaned forward and gave Brooke a loving kiss.

"I look horrible!" Brooke said patting her bed hair down again.

"No, you don't." Logan smiled as he cupped Brooke her face in his hands and leaned in and gave her another kiss.

"You look beautiful!" he continued before giving her another kiss.

"No." Brooke whispered.

"You. Are. Gorgeous!" Logan said in between kisses.

"I thought you guys had a radio interview this morning." Brooke asked smiling.

"Yes, we do. In an hour. But I came to wake you because I have a surprise for you." Logan said with a big smile.

"What is it?" Brooke asked all excited.

"You really wanna kn...?" Logan teased.

"Yes!" Brooke said even before Logan finished the question which made him raise his eyebrow.

"Please?" Brooke answered with a baby voice and putting puppy dog eyes.

"What would you say if I got you an audition?" Logan asked.

"Audition for what?" Brooke asked curious.

"To be in our new music video for Music Sounds Better With U?" Logan answered all happily.

"No way!" Brooke almost whispered.

"Yes way! The first audition rounds are today at 11 am and I entered you for it." Logan smiled and took a envelope from his jacket and waved it front of Brooke.

Brooke squealed and took the envelope from his hands and opened it. She read the letter saying the details about the audition and let out a small scream. She launched forward and hugged Logan tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Brooke whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome, baby!" Logan said smiling.

"This is so awesome! Maybe I get to dance in your music video!" Brooke said all excited as she broke the hug.

"I know! Maybe you even get to be my dance partner." Logan answered wiggling his eyebrows which made Brooke laugh.

"I got the envelope last night and I called you parents and let them know I would be coming over now, so they could let me in and I could surprise you." Logan continued.

"I don't know how to thank you for this!" Brooke said as she placed a hand on Logan's cheek and gave him a soft sweet kiss.

"I can think of something." Logan said with a huge grin.

He captured Brooke her lips again. He smiled against Brooke her lips and placed a hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss. He let his tongue roll over Brooke her bottom lip. Brooke parted her lips to give him access, which Logan took immediately. He let his tongue explore Brooke her mouth. Brooke could taste the freshness of the bubblegum Logan had been chewing on. Logan used his other hand to gently push Brooke back down to her bed. He then used that hand to hold Brooke her hand and lace their fingers while his other hand was still on her cheek. The kiss got heated. Logan let out a moan and started moving his lips to Brooke her chin and moved passed her jaw down to her neck. Brooke moved her free hand and tangled it into Logan's hair and tilted her head to give Logan more access. He started nipping softly on her neck causing Brooke to let out a moan.

"Lo...Logan... d...don't you have that radio interview?" Brooke stuttered in a big moan.

"The guys can do the interview without me." he replied in between the kisses he placed on her neck.

"Ugh..." Brooke groaned.

"No, they can't. And besides, I have to take a shower and get ready and prepare for the audition." she sighed frustrated.

"And I can't show up with a hickey in my neck." she giggled as she felt Logan trying to softly suck the skin in her neck.

"Spoilsport." Logan groaned in frustration and let Brooke go.

"I'm sorry, baby." Brooke said as she cupped Logan's face with one hand and her other hand still tangled in his hair.

She leaned forward and gave Logan a kiss filled with love which made Logan smile.

"Do you know who will be judging at the audition?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, Marc Klasfeld who will direct the music video, Tyce Diorio who's doing the choreography, someone from Colombia records and someone from Nick Records and we will be there as well." Logan smiled.

Brooke her eyes widened.

"You'll do amazing. I've seen you dance. They'll be stupid not to pick you." Logan smiled and gave Brooke a kiss.

Brooke looked on her alarm clock and saw that it was already 7.15 am.

"You're going to be late if you don't go now. And I won't be able to prepare for the audition at all if I don't get breakfast now and take a shower." Brooke said as she threw of her blanket and got out of bed.

She was wearing pajama shorts and a tank top.

"Want a lift?" He grinned which made her laugh.

"Yes!" she smiled.

"Up you go." Logan smirked as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Logan! Put me down!" Brooke yelled.

"Nope. You said you wanted a lift." Logan laughed as he walked out of her room.

"Not like this! I wanted a piggyback ride!" Brooke yelled.

Brooke hit Logan on his butt which made Logan laugh even harder. Logan in return hit Brooke on her butt.

"Ow! Logan Phillip Mitchell! You put me down this instant!" Brooke yelled.

"Still nope." Logan laughed and made his way downstairs.

Brooke groaned in frustration and gave up. She let her arms fall down over Logan's back like she was a ragdoll.

"You know, I was going to make it up to you for earlier." Brooke said seductively trailing a finger up and down Logan's back and creating hearts in the progress.

Logan's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. The corners of his lips turned upwards into a smile. Even though Brooke couldn't see it, she could imagine it. When Logan got downstairs he put Brooke back onto her feet. In return she hit him on his arm.

"Ow!" Logan whined as he rubbed his arm.

"But now I'm not anymore." Brooke said with a devilish smile which made Logan pout.

"Well maybe I'll just have to make it up to you instead." Logan grinned as he wrapped his arms around Brooke her waist and pulled her closer.

He leaned forward and gave Brooke a passionate kiss.

"I'm holding you to it then!" Brooke said softly a bit stunned from the kiss.

Logan started chuckling. He took her hand and went towards the kitchen where Brooke her parents were.

"Good morning again Mr. and Mrs. Stone." Logan smiled as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, mom and dad." Brooke said after Logan.

"Logan, we told you to call us by our first names." Brooke her dad answered looking at him.

Logan started blushing a little.

"Good morning, Mike and Gina." Logan said still blushing.

"Good morning, you two." they both smiled.

Brooke her dad was reading the newspaper and her mom was making breakfast.

"You're so adorable!" Brooke giggled as she placed a hand on Logan's cheek and caressed it with her thumb making Logan blush even more.

"Daddy, did Logan tell you what he did for me?" Brooke asked her parents.

"Yes sweetie, he did." her dad replied smiling.

"Logan is very sweet for arranging this for you." her mom added.

"He is! The sweetest!" Brooke smiled looking at Logan and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

She looked over Logan's shoulder and saw that it was already 7.25 am.

"And he'll be late if he doesn't leave! Right now!" Brooke said as she pushed Logan out of the kitchen.

"Bye Mr. ..." Logan wanted to say as he looked over his shoulder.

Brooke her dad looked back at him from the newspaper.

"Bye, Mike and Gina." he corrected himself.

"Bye Logan." Brooke her parents answered laughing.

Brooke pushed Logan towards the front door.

"I guess I'll see you in a little while. Don't worry about anything! You are going to do great! You're an amazing dancer!" Logan said when he turned around and wrapped his arms around Brooke her waist and pulled her closer.

He leaned forward and gave Brooke a loving kiss.

"No more. You're going to be late if you don't leave now!" Brooke said when she broke the kiss which made Logan pout.

"Besides this one." Brooke smiled and leaned forward and gave Logan a quick kiss which made him smile again.

"Bye sweetie." Logan smiled.

Logan leaned in for another quick kiss and let go of Brooke.

"Bye baby." Brooke replied smiling.

Logan opened the front door and got in his car. He waved after he started the car and then drove off. Brooke waved back and closed the door after Logan's car disappeared from her sight. She quickly got some breakfast and took a shower. When she prepared for the audition she listened to the radio interview Big Time Rush was doing.

Around 10 am she left to the dance studio. She knew it's better if you arrive early so you can prepare and stretch before the audition. After some preparing and stretching it was 11 am and all 16 dancers that were invited were called into the room.

There were Marc Klasfeld, a manager from Colombia records and a manager from Nick Records and Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos and the choreographer Tyce Diorio sitting behind a table. Tyce explained how the audition would go.

The dancing went great. After 2 hours, there were 8 girls picked who made it to the second round. Brooke was one of them.

The second round involved Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos. They all got to learn their parts of the dance routine and Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos had to dance the routine twice. They each got a girl matching their height. Brooke didn't really like to see another girl dance with Logan, but she had to get used to it, because if she didn't get picked she would have to see Logan dance with the other girl. When it was her turn, she was partnered with Logan. The dance went great. Brooke got it down quickly. After the dance Tyce, Marc, the two managers and Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos deliberated on who they would pick. The 8 remaining dancers had to wait in the hall. The waiting was the hard part, it was nerve wracking. After about 30 minutes they got called back into the room.

Tyce told something about all the girls, about what they did good and what they could improve. He then announced the 4 winners. Brooke was one of them! She could hardly believe it! When the 4 girls who didn't get picked left the room, the two managers from the record companies made an announcement.

"Girls, you will not only be in the music video for Music Sounds Better With U, but you will also be joining the guys on their upcoming tour that starts early next year. We will give details about the music video and the tour as soon as possible." the manager from Colombia Records said.

All 4 girls screamed and then covered their mouths. And then started hugging each other. They were really excited. They just couldn't believe it! They were going to dance in their new music video and go on tour with them! Not soon after that, the 2 managers, Tyce, Marc and the 3 other girls left the room leaving Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos and Brooke behind. Brooke didn't quite know what to do. She stood there with her hands over her mouth. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos were packing up their things. Brooke was facing the other way with her back towards the guys.

"Congratulations Brooke! You were really awesome!" Kendall said to her.

No answer came. She just stood there motionless.

"Yeah, you were amazing!" James added.

"Really amazing!" Carlos topped.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Logan asked as he walked up towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

He stepped in front of her and saw she was crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

He took away her hands that were covering her mouth and cupped her face in his hands and wiped away the tears. More tears started forming.

"Come here." Logan said as he wrapped his arms around Brooke and pulled her closer.

She laid her head on his chest. Logan moved his hands up and down her back and softly whispered some sweet things in her ear to calm her down. After a few minutes Brooke calmed down and Logan broke the hug.

"Wanna tell what's wrong?" Logan asked as he wiped away the tears.

"I...I...get to be in the...the video." Brooke sobbed.

"I know." Logan smiled.

"A...and I...I get to go on tour with you." she continued.

"And you don't want that?" Logan asked confused.

"I...I do! But I...I never expected it!" she almost whispered.

"Aww baby, you did amazing today! You totally deserve it! You're coming to Canada for the video shoot in a few weeks and then early next year we have to rehearse for the tour and you get to go on tour with us!" Logan smiled proudly.

"I just can't believe it!" Brooke said softly.

"Well believe it! Because it's true!" Logan smiled.

He put his arms around her waist, picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm so proud of you!" Logan said before giving her a loving kiss.

He made his way down her jaw with little kisses, making Brooke giggle. He then let her go and made his way to his stuff to finish packing up. Brooke let out a squeal.

"I'm going to be in a music video and get to go on tour with you guys!" She yelled before running towards Logan and jumping on his back.

Logan never saw it coming.

"Ow. A little warning would be nice." he winced.

"Haha, it's payback for this morning mister!" Brooke giggled.

She then slid of his back and started packing up her things and Logan did the same with his things.

"You really did an awesome job, Brooke!" Kendall said as he walked over and hugged Brooke when she was done.

"Really awesome!" James said as he embraced her in a hug as well.

"You deserve it!" Carlos smiled before pulling her into a hug as well.

Logan walked passed her after Kendall, James and Carlos as they were headed towards the door. Brooke stood still for a second. Logan stopped in front of Brooke.

"You okay, baby?" he asked.

"Never been better!" Brooke smiled.

"Want another lift?" Logan asked with a devilish smile as he already wanted to grab her by the waist and throw her over his shoulder again.

"No no no! No more lifts!" Brooke giggled as she backed away.

"Well come on, then." Logan laughed as he reached out his hand.

Brooke grabbed it and walked passed Logan softly dragging him.

"You know, I was going to make it up to you for this morning..." he whispered in her ear as he walked behind her.

"But now I'm not anymore." Logan grinned.

Brooke stopped and looked at Logan. She had a devilish look in her eyes that sent shivers down Logan's spine.

"We'll see about that, Mitchell. We'll see about that." Brooke teased.

She slapped him softly on his chest twice, winked at Logan and then walked off, which left Logan momentarily confused. Brooke started laughing. Logan shook his head and followed Brooke out of the room.

Two weeks later Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos stood on the airport to say goodbye. They were heading off to Victoria, Canada to shoot the movie. Brooke was sad, but she knew she would join them 2 weeks later for the music video. And she would stay a week longer to spend some time with Logan. The boys had already had 2 weeks of filming done and they also did a live Ustream to tell the fans that Elevate would be the album title and that Music Sounds Better With U would be the title of the new single and when they would be released, along with some other details about the new album and the movie.

Time flew by and before Brooke knew it she stood on the airport again. This time she was there with Eve, Lexi and Taylor. The 3 other girls from the audition. They boarded the flight to Victoria, Canada to shoot the music video for Music Sounds Better With U. 2 hours later they landed and a car was waiting for them to take them to the hotel. The reunion with the other guys was sweet. Especially for Logan and Brooke. Later that day they rehearsed the dance routine several times to get it right. Tyce, the choreographer, had landed the day before to get everything ready with the break dancers that would appear in the video.

The next day it was the day of the video shoot. The guys were paired up with the girls and they had to play like they were in love. Of course for Brooke and Logan this wasn't hard to do. Then it was time for the dance routine. It went perfectly. They did the routine twice to make sure it was all good on film. Then the girls did their solo dance parts and then it was the end scene where it looked like the guys were taking pictures with the girls.

The video shoot was a lot of fun. Brooke, Eve, Lexi and Taylor had the rest of the day off while the guys had to shoot the parts with Mann. They went into town and did a little shopping. They had a lot of fun. They got to know each other better as well. Eve, Lexi and Taylor left the next day to go back home. Brooke stayed the rest of the week to spend some more time with Logan. Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos had to fly to Phoenix for a radio interview and a meet and greet with a few fans who won it at a radio station. Brooke stayed in Canada since Logan would be back later that day. Brooke would hang out on set when the guys were filming. It was interesting and fun for her to see the movie come together. A few days later Brooke had to go back home. Her and Logan were both sad to say goodbye, but they texted and called each other a lot.

Two weeks later the guys did another live Ustream. But the guys were tired and frustrated, and they had to sit in a dark room with no light and while DBelt was trying the set up the live chat, he accidentally started recording. When Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos walked into the dark room and were talking to each other, Kendall, James and Carlos were just annoyed with production and started cussing. Logan tried to shush them. He was worried it was being recorded and he was right. Not soon after it was discovered the broadcast was stopped and the video was removed. But the damage was already done. Some fans had recorded the video and it was already spreading on the internet. There was no stopping it now. Soon every fan would hear the boys cuss. Well, it didn't turn out to be a bad thing. Some people were shocked by what they saw, but the fans were having a field day with it, sending it to friends and quoting the guys. The talked about the new fan club that fans could join, and the album and the single Music Sounds Better With U that had been available for pre-ordering. Two days later the filming for the movie was done and the boys headed back home. Both Brooke and Logan were really excited to see each other again.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos played a few shows when they got back home and not even 2 weeks later, their second album Elevate was released. This is what the guys had been working so hard for. They had spent almost a year working on it. And they were really proud of the album. They couldn't wait for the fans to hear it. The guys went on outside on Times Square to do a flash mob concert where they played a few songs acoustically and people could just gather around them and sing along. They had a lot of fun doing that. The next day they did an interview and a virtual signing on Times Square in the MTV studio and after that they went back home.

Two days later, on Thanksgiving Day, Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos and Brooke went to Dallas to go the football game of the Dallas Cowboys against the Miami Dolphins. The guys would be singing the National Anthem before the game would start. Logan was born in Dallas, and since he still had family living there, they all stayed with his aunt. The guys were really nervous, but the performance went great. They got to watch the rest of the game. And the Dallas Cowboys won, something that Carlos wasn't so happy about since he is from Miami.

The next day they all flew to Las Vegas where they would meet all their parents and the creator of the tv show, Scott Fellows, to celebrate Kendall's 21st birthday which had been 3 weeks earlier. They all had an amazing time.

Almost a week later the guys and Brooke went back to New York to perform on the CBS Christmas tree lighting special "Christmas in Rockefeller Center". The guys performed Beautiful Christmas and All I Want For Christmas there. The next day they flew to Washington where they would perform on the 89th Annual National Tree Lighting ceremony held at President's Park for President Obama and his family. The guys had a lot of fun with the performance. Even though they were really nervous to perform in front of the president. But they got to meet his 2 daughters who were big fans of them.

The next day they went back home. They did a radio interview and at night they went to KIISFM 102.7's Jingle Ball to perform there. They did several Christmas shows from radio stations all through the country.

After 2 weeks they had some well deserved vacation time. Kendall went with his brother to Bali, James went snowboarding, Carlos stayed at home and Logan stayed home for a few days and then went back to Texas to spend the holidays with his family. He took Brooke and her parents with him. They all had an amazing time.

Several weeks had passed and it was 2 weeks before the tour would start. After the new year started they guys and the girls had a lot more rehearsals for the upcoming tour.

Brooke walked into the dressing room and sat down on the couch. Her, Eve, Lexi and Taylor had just finished rehearsals. Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos had a radio interview, they would have rehearsals later on. Brooke went onto her Twitter page to check her mentions and messages using her phone and saw several tweets coming by, mentioning Logan and a certain girl named Tanya. The tweets said things like 'That girl is so lucky! I wish it would have been me!' 'Logan is an asshole! I can't believe he would do something like that!' 'I wonder what Brooke is saying about this!' Brooke got curious and looked it up more. She knew not to let fans get to her, but these tweets were different. She just couldn't leave it alone. One tweet mentioned Brooke again. It was a reply to someone.

':O *shocked* I wonder what 1littlemissdancer thinks about this! I can't believe Logan would ever do this to her! To anyone for that matter!' it said. Brooke got curious. When she clicked on the tweet she saw the tweet that the girl replied to. She had replied to a tweet from Tanya. 'BEST moment of my life!' it said. It had a picture included. When Brooke clicked on the picture, she felt her stomach turning. She threw her phone on the couch and ran to the bathroom where she threw up. The phone bounced a few times before sliding of the couch and falling on the floor, the picture still on the screen. It was a picture of Logan and a blond girl. In a bathroom. Having sex.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? It felt good to end with a big cliffhanger! *evil laugh* Now we know what other writers feel when they end with a big cliffhanger. We tried to include as many of the things that the guys did in real life. It was hard to put them all in and also put them in chronicle order. : **

**Again, we are really sorry for making you guys wait so long! We had the dreaded writer's block and getting all the facts right and put them in the right order was hard as well. :(**

**We will update chapter 3, the final part very soon. :)**

**We hope you like it and that you'll review the story! It would mean a lot to us. You know you want to. The review button is right **

**Love Evelien and Alexis. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! First off all, I changed my pen name from x-Lee-x-Chris-x-Logie's girl-x to Logan's Honey Pie. My old name was pretty long and confusing and when I saw the guys talk about their favorite Beatles songs and hard Logan sing a piece of Honey Pie, I decided to change my name into Logan's Honey Pie. :D**

**Alexis and I are glad to be back with chapter 3 of You're My Cover Girl. We're really sorry for waiting so long! *hangs head in shame* Writer's block wasn't helping. :( But, we decided to turn it into 4 chapters. :D We pushed the rating up to M for safety since there will be some heavy cussing and name calling in this chapter.**

**We want to thank BTR girly girl, LoganLuvr, FangedCutie, gleelodybtr and ****Boysboysboys love em**** for their reviews. :D You guys rock! Reviews are a really good motovation! And we like to thank FangedCutie, LoganLuvr, Sonny13, ****Boysboysboys love em**** and ****TheNamesMrsSchmidt**** for adding this story to their alert list! And thank you to Sonny 13 for adding me to the author alert list and to FangedCutie for adding me to the author alert list and favorite author list! Thank you guys! :D**

**We still do not own Big Time Rush! :'( We also do not own anything else in this story. We do own Brooke, Eve, Lexie, Taylor, Bret Cooper and Diana Davis. And the twitter accounts 1crazy_chick and truths_out. Which are fake by the way. ;) **

**Now on with the chapter. Enjoy! :D**

Eve, Lexie and Taylor came walking into the dressing room only to find it empty.

"Her stuff is still here. And her phone is on the ground." Taylor said as she picked it up.

"Brooke?" Lexie called.

No answer. So Lexie called her again.

"Ssshh, do you hear that?" Eve asked.

"Sounds like someone is throwing up." she continued.

All 3 girls hurried to the bathroom, to find Brooke hanging over the toilet. Brooke flushed the toilet and sat down in front of it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started crying.

"Oh Brooke, what happened?" Eve said as she sat down next to Brooke and hugged her.

"Do you want me to call Logan?" Taylor offered.

"NO! I don't want to see him!" Brooke yelled.

"I'm sure he can make you feel better." Taylor continued.

"NO! I hate him and I never want to see him again!" Brooke yelled and started crying again.

"Sshhhh, it's okay." Eve said as she hugged Brooke and comforted her.

"Can you tell us what happened?" she asked softly.

"J...just unlock m...my p...phone a...and s...see." Brooke sobbed.

Taylor unlocked the phone and almost dropped it in shock. She handed it to Lexie who shared her shocked look and then handed it to Eve.

"This can't be right! Logan would never do this!" Eve said shocked.

"Well it is real! You can't fake a picture like that!" Brooke yelled angry and got up.

She went over to the sink to wash her mouth and throw some water on her face.

"Girls? Where are you?" they heard all of a sudden.

It was Tyce who came to look for them. Lexie quickly opened the door.

"Are you girls ready to rehearse the song one more time?" Tyce asked.

"We came to look for Brooke and found her in here. She's not feeling so well. Can we try it tomorrow, if she's feeling better?" Lexie asked.

"I'm fine." Brooke answered and walked passed both of them towards the rehearsal room.

The others followed her and they rehearsed the steps for Love Me Love Me again. The steps didn't really go as they should. Brooke just couldn't concentrate.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos just arrived at the dance studio. Logan was busy with his phone. He was busy tweeting.

'Me & the guys just arrived at the dance studio. Doing rehearsals for the tour! I'm excited! Who's coming to see us on tour? Gonna be crazy!'

They walked towards to rehearsal room to see Brooke, Eve, Lexie and Taylor dancing the routine to Love Me Love Me. They could see that Brooke was having trouble with the routine. Logan looked a bit concerned.

'That's so not like her!' he thought to himself.

"Okay, girls I think that's enough practice for today. Brooke, you go home and get some rest. And hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow. And we'll pick it up from there. And the guys just arrived, so I'll work with them now. Guys, you can have a five minute break, I need to make a quick phone call." Tyce said.

Brooke didn't want to face Logan. Eve put an arm around Brooke and walked with her passed Logan and the guys.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Logan asked concerned.

Brooke didn't answer. Logan wanted to reach out and touch her but Lexie jumped in front of him and stopped it. The girls quickly walked past the guys and left the rehearsal room, leaving Logan and the guys behind stunned.

"What the hell?" Logan said to himself and went in pursuit of the girls to their dressing room.

"Brooke!" he calls.

When he arrived at the dressing room Brooke was sitting on the couch crying. Eve and Lexie are sitting on each side of her trying to comfort her. Taylor was sitting on the armrest.

"Brooke..." Logan softly said.

He walks up to her and was hoping either Eve or Lexie would make room for him to sit next to Brooke, but they didn't move, so he wanted to sit on the table in front of her. Brooke had her elbows on her knees and her hands were covering her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Logan asked as he sat down.

No answer came. Logan placed one hand on Brooke her leg. Brooke immediately moved her leg so that his hand would slip off.

"Brooke, what is going on?" Logan asked confused.

No answer. Only sobbing sounds from Brooke filled the room.

"Brooke! What is going on?" Logan said a bit louder placing a hand on Brooke her arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Brooke yelled.

She immediately stood up and wanted to leave the dressing room. Only to be stopped by Logan who grabbed her wrist.

"Brooke! What is going on?" He asked as his voice grew louder.

"Let me go!" Brooke yelled as she tried to escape from Logan's grip.

"BROOKE! Stop it! What the hell is going on?" Logan yelled.

"LET GO OF ME!" Brooke yelled again as she turned around to face Logan and yanked her arm loose.

Looking at Logan brought her mind back to the picture she saw on twitter. A wave of nausea came washing over her. She quickly covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom again. Eve, Lexie and Taylor quickly ran after her. Logan stood there shocked for a second before running after her as well. Kendall, James and Carlos who had heard the yelling came running to the dressing room and stopped at the bathroom. Logan's phone had been ringing several times by now, but he ignored it. Inside the bathroom Eve was rubbing Brooke her back while she was hanging over the toilet throwing up. Lexie and Taylor stood behind them. Logan opened the door and tried to go in.

"Brooke! What the hell is going on? Why won't you tell me?" Logan pleaded.

"Get him out of here! Make him go away!" Brooke cried.

Lexie and Taylor tried to push Logan out of the bathroom.

"Brooke! Come on! What the hell is going on?" Logan yelled.

"Get him out of here!" Brooke cried harder.

Kendall's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered and took a few steps away from all the yelling.

"Hey, it's Bret. Where are you guys? And why isn't Logan answering his phone?" Bret Cooper, the boys manager asked.

"We're at the dance studio. Logan's kind of in the middle of something. He probably didn't hear his phone." Kendall tried to come up with an excuse.

"He probably hasn't seen the mess yet. You guys need to come to the office right now! Especially Logan!" Bret said a bit angry.

"What mess? What's going on?" Kendall asked confused.

"There is a picture going around on twitter of him and a girl in a ... uhhh... in a compromising position!" Bret tried to explain.

"Compromising position as in what, almost kissing?" Kendall asked laughing a little.

"No, as in doing intimate things." Bret answered.

"WHAT?" Kendall almost yelled.

"James! Carlos!" Kendall called to his friends.

"I need to use your phone, James." he said when the guys stood next to him.

James handed Kendall his phone who immediately went on the internet.

"The girl's twitter name is 1crazy_chick." Bret said and Kendall quickly looked up her profile.

"What the fuck is this?" Kendall almost yelled when he saw the picture she posted of her and Logan.

"No wonder Brooke is so upset! She probably saw the picture!" James said.

"You guys need to get down here right now! I will call Tyce and explain it to him." Bret said and hung up the phone.

Lexie and Taylor had pushed Logan out of the bathroom. They both stayed in front of the door not letting Logan get passed them.

"Please get out of my way! I need to get to Brooke!" Logan pleaded.

"No, she doesn't want to see you!" Lexie said angry.

"I'm not asking you! I'm telling you! MOVE! Get out of my way! NOW! Don't make me help you move!" Logan yelled angry.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled and walked up to him.

"What, Kendall?"

"Bret called, he needs to see us, especially you, right now!" Kendall answered.

"Right now I need to see Brooke and they won't let me see her!" Logan said angry glaring at Lexie and Taylor.

"Well it probably has something to do with this!" Kendall said angry as he shoved James his phone in Logan's face.

Logan grabbed the phone and almost dropped it in shock.

"What the fuck is this? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Logan yelled looking at Kendall, James and Carlos.

Logan figured that that was the reason why Brooke was freaking out right now. There was only one thing on his mind at that moment and that was to get to Brooke and explain it all to her. He pushed Lexie and Taylor away and barged into the bathroom.

"Brooke! This is NOT what it looks like!" Logan yelled.

Brooke was sitting on the floor next to the toilet with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms around her legs and Eve sitting next to her comforting her. Brooke kind of flinched when Logan barged in.

"Brooke! You HAVE to believe me! This is NOT real! I've NEVER did anything with her! This is NOT what it looks like!" Logan pleaded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my mistake. I thought it was a picture of you having sex with some random slut! Oh wait, it IS!" Brooke lashed out like a venomous snake.

"I NEVER touched her! I don't even know her!"

"Oh, the fact that you don't even know her or that you let her do all the work is supposed to make alright?" Brooke lashed out a second time.

"That's NOT what I meant! NOTHING happened! This picture is fake! Someone is trying to set me up! You HAVE to believe me!" Logan pleaded with tears in his eyes as he walked closer to her.

"I don't have to believe anything! Get away from me!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, please!"

"Get away from me!" Brooke screamed and started to freak out.

"Brooke, please!" Logan pleaded once more walking closer to Brooke.

"Get the fuck away from me!" she screamed.

Kendall, James and Carlos barged in and took Logan by his arms to escort him out of the bathroom.

"Let go of me!" Logan yelled and tried to break free.

"You are only making it worse this way! And we have to go see Bret." Kendall spoke.

"I need to let her know it's fake! You guys have to tell her it's fake! You know it's fake!" Logan begged.

No answer came.

"What the fuck! You don't even believe me?" Logan yelled.

"We don't know, dude." James answered.

"You know what? Screw you guys! I'm done with you!" Logan yelled.

He yanked himself loose from the grip from Kendall, James and Carlos and stormed off to the car.

"Hey Logan wait!" the other three boys yelled and chased after him.

When they got outside they saw Logan leaning against the car.

"Logan, we're..." Kendall started.

"I thought Bret needed to see us so badly." Logan said coldly crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but..." James replied.

"Just shut up and open the goddamn car and drive to Bret! Otherwise I'm going to walk!" Logan yelled angry while kicking the tire of the car.

Kendall, James and Carlos remained silent and opened the car and got inside. Logan got inside and slammed the door shut. Kendall started the car and drove off to see their manager Bret. Logan had crossed his arms again and was looking out the window. Tears were forming in his eyes. He couldn't believe what was going on.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Brooke was crying out loud and Eve, Lexie and Taylor were comforting her.

"I...I...c...can't do...i...it." Brooke sobbed.

"Do what?" Eve asked as she rubbed Brooke her back.

"The ... the tour."

"What do you mean? You won't go on tour with us?" Taylor asked shocked.

"N...no. How can I go on tour and see Logan all day and even dance with him?" Brooke cried.

"You need to go home, get some rest and you need to think about this." Lexie said.

"Right now, let's get your things and get you home." Eve said as she helped Brooke up.

Brooke cleaned her mouth and got her things from the dressing room and let the girls take her home. What the girls didn't see was, that someone was sitting in a car across the parking lot, watching the girls leave. That person has been there for a while and also saw the guys leave to see their manager.

Eve, Lexie and Taylor brought Brooke home and explained to her parents what had happened at the dance studio with Logan.

Meanwhile the boys arrived at the office of their manager Bret. The drive over there had been quiet and tense. Logan got out of the car, slammed the door and walked into the building. Kendall, James and Carlos quickly followed. Logan sat down clearly annoyed and crossed his arm again. The other 3 sat down as well.

"Can you explain what this is?" Bret asked as he turned his laptop around showing the picture of Logan and Tanya in the bathroom on the website of celebritygossip who was already running the story.

"I have no idea! You tell me who is pulling this sick joke on me!" Logan said raising his voice.

"What do you mean by sick joke?" Bret asked.

"I NEVER touched the girl! I don't even know who she is! That picture is fake! I NEVER had sex with her!" Logan yelled while slamming his fist on the table.

"How can someone fake something like that?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know! But I NEVER touched her!" Logan yelled.

"Logan, calm down!" Bret said.

"NO! My girlfriend doesn't believe me and I already lost her and with that my best friend of 17 years! And now you guys don't believe me either! You know what? Screw you guys!" Logan yelled as he got up and wanted to walk out of the room, almost pushing Carlos out of the way.

"Logan." Carlos said.

"So much for best friends!" Logan said with a cracking voice as he turned around.

Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Logan..." James said feeling guilty.

"NO! I'd rather quit the band than to admit I ever touched her! I. NEVER. EVER. Touched. Her!" Logan said jabbing his index finger on the table with each word enunciating each one as a tear escaped down his cheek.

"Why won't you guys believe me?" Logan pleaded looking at his friends as more tears escaped from his eyes.

Logan wiped the tears away and softly shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"We do!" Kendall said making Logan look up.

"We do believe you! We're sorry for earlier!" he continued as he wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulder and pulled him in for a hug.

"I...I c...can't lose Brooke! I... can't!" Logan cried into Kendall's shoulder.

"You won't! We'll do anything to get to the bottom of this!" James said as he patted Logan on the back.

"It's gonna be okay." Carlos said as he also patted Logan's back.

"Okay, it seems like the girl has met you guys a while back at the meet and greet at the mall here in LA." Bret said as he turned his laptop again to show the guys a picture of her and the guys together at a meet and greet.

"Wait, she was the girl who gave you the snowboard!" James remembered.

"Yeah, this picture was taken after Ranel put the board away." Kendall commented.

"Yeah, the whole meet and greet was weird. She was all over you!" Carlos said.

"Yeah it was kind of creepy." Logan said as he wiped away his tears.

They did some more research on Tanya and she looked a bit obsessed with Logan. She was mean to other fans or even girls who didn't like Big Time Rush, had a lot of pictures posted and more strange things.

The guys found Tanya her facebook page, her tumblr page and even a blog. Which was all about Big Time Rush and mostly about Logan. After a few hours they all went home.

Eve, Lexie and Taylor had stayed with Brooke and were talking a little.

"I...I... c...can't go on w...with t...the tour." Brooke said sobbing as the girls sat down on her bed.

"It's two weeks before the tour starts. You've been working towards something like this for years." Lexie said.

"But how can I dance with Logan after what he did?" Brooke cried.

"You could trade with me. I'll dance with Logan and you dance with Carlos. We're the same height and Carlos and Logan are almost the same height as well. That way you can still do the tour." Taylor offered.

"I don't know if I can." Brooke said softly as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"Just sleep on it for tonight. Tomorrow we'll have to discuss with Tyce what you want to do anyway, whether you continue the tour or not. Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Eve suggested.

"I can't ask you..." Brooke said softly.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. You shouldn't be alone right now." Eve said smiling.

Lexie and Taylor both went home while Eve stayed with Brooke. Brooke her phone had been ringing every 5 minutes since she got home. Either from phone calls from Logan, or voicemails or texts messages from him. Brooke ignored them all and turned off her phone. Brooke had a hard time falling asleep. All she could see was Logan with that girl. Tears started forming in her eyes and she silently cried herself to sleep.

Logan didn't have any luck trying to get to sleep either. He kept on turning in his bed. He couldn't forget the look on Brooke her face. He was hoping he would have a chance in talking to her tomorrow so that he could explain that it was all fake. He spent several hours lying awake before finally falling asleep.

The next morning Brooke and Eve were woken up by Brooke her alarm clock.

"Lexie and Taylor will be here in an hour. We better get ready." Eve said.

Brooke nodded and got up.

"Have you decided what you want to do yet?" Eve asked.

"I'll stay on the tour for now. Logan better leave me alone. I'll switch with Taylor and dance with Carlos. If the guys or Tyce don't agree I'm still out." Brooke answered.

They both got ready and before they knew it, Lexie and Taylor were picking them up and they all headed to the dance studio. Eve had texted Tyce if they could come in early and talk to him. The girls headed to the studio and explained everything to Tyce. He was not happy with it, but he didn't like to lose a great dancer either, so he had no choice but to go along with it.

Logan had trouble getting out of bed. He had hardly slept. Kendall told him he would come and pick him up the next morning when he dropped him off at home. Logan took a quick shower and ate a few spoons of cereal and placed the half empty bowl in the sink when he wasn't hungry anymore. A few minutes later Kendall arrived to pick him up. He had already picked up James and Carlos and they went to the dance studio.

They were met by Tyce, Brooke, Eve, Lexie and Taylor in the rehearsal room.

Logan saw Brooke. She still looked beautiful, even though she looked like she hadn't had much sleep either. Brooke didn't want to face Logan so she kept looking at the ground.

"Sit down guys, we have some announcements to make." Tyce said.

"Brooke will continue with the tour, but there will be some changes. She will trade with Taylor. So now Taylor will dance with Logan and Brooke will dance with Carlos." Tyce explained.

"WHAT? NO!" Logan yelled looking at Brooke.

"Hey, it's either that or lose a great dancer! The tour starts in less than 2 weeks!" Tyce said raising his voice.

Logan and the guys had nothing to say. They all wanted Brooke to stay.

"Nothing else will change, so let's start rehearsals. We still have a lot of work to do. " Tyce said.

Everyone took their positions and started rehearsing. For Logan, Taylor, Carlos and Brooke it felt a bit weird. They were used to dancing to the other partner. But they had no choice.

After rehearsing a few songs Tyce gave them a break. Tyce stepped out of the room to make a phone call. Brooke walked to her bag to grab the almost empty bottle of water. Logan saw his chance and walked over to her.

"Brooke." he said softly.

"Leave me alone!" Brooke replied and wanted to walk away.

Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Brooke, you have to..." Logan tried to say as he pulled Brooke back.

"I told you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" Brooke yelled with tears in her eyes interrupting Logan, while she yanked her arm loose and getting the attention of the others.

"You have to believe me!" Logan pleaded.

Kendall, James and Carlos ran over and tried to stop Logan. Eve, Lexie and Taylor ran over to comfort Brooke.

"You should run back to that little slut and take pictures while you fuck her some more. I'm sure your fans would love to see more pictures of you together!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, please! You have to believe me! I didn't do anything with her!" Logan pleaded.

"I don't have to believe anything from you anymore! I can't believe I ever became friends with you! You turned out to be nothing else but a lying and cheating asshole who covers up for himself even while the proof is right there! Biggest mistake of my life was to fall in love with you! I already told you and I'll tell you again, for the last time LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Brooke screamed and threw her water bottle towards Logan.

The bottle almost hit Logan in the head. Brooke started to cry and ran off to the bathroom. Eve, Lexie and Taylor followed her to comfort her. Logan wanted to go after her. He hated seeing her like this.

"Logan, you gotta leave her alone." Kendall said as he stopped him from going after her.

"I have to make her believe me! I didn't do anything with her!" Logan pleaded and had tears in his eyes.

"We know, buddy. We know. But it only happened yesterday. It's still all fresh. It needs time." Carlos said.

"So what do I do now? Just sit back and watch her slip away from me?" Logan asked with a hoarse voice and tears in his eyes.

"No, but you have to give her time. If you keep going after her, it will only make it worse." James said as he patted Logan on the back.

Logan picked up the water bottle from the floor. He looked at it for a second before throwing it hard into the corner where it bounced off the walls and ironically landed in front of Brooke her bag. Logan sighed deeply as he leaned against the wall and let himself slide down until he sat on the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest and leaned his elbows on them while his hands were in his hair. He was angry and frustrated. But sad most of all that the love of his life and with that his best friend of 17 years is slipping away from him and there's nothing he can do about it. After a few minutes the girls returned. Brooke ignored Logan and sat down on the other side of the room just as Tyce walked in.

"What was going on in here? I could hear you guys yelling all the way outside!" Tyce asked a bit annoyed.

"We have a tour to focus on! Now can we all get along and continue working on the dance routines?" he continues while he looked around at everyone, especially Logan and Brooke.

"If he stays away from me, then we can." Brooke said coldly as she pointed to Logan.

"Logan? Can we keep the personal problems outside of this room?" Tyce asked looking at him.

Logan sighed and softly nodded while closing his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. They worked on more dance routines and the rest of the day passed quickly, believe it or not. Logan walked outside to his Kendall's car as he saw Brooke drive off in Lexie her car, ignoring him completely. He wiped away a tear that was making its way down his cheek before getting into Kendall's car.

They all went home. And they had no idea that there was someone from across the parking lot watching everyone leave again.

The next morning Logan drove to the dance studio himself. He arrived a bit early. He couldn't get to sleep again. And he knew that if he didn't get out of bed when he woke up he wouldn't get out at all. He was the first one to arrive. He sat down and waited for the rest to arrive. He played with his phone and listened to some music with his headphones in.

'When your dreamin with a broken heart... Waking up is the hardest part'. He posted on his twitter. Within seconds he got dozens of replies to it, along with replies asking if he was okay. He loved his fans, but right now he didn't want to deal with them. He started listening to I Won't Give Up from Jason Mraz. Right at that time Brooke walked in. Brooke saw Logan and kinda got startled by him, but she quickly acted like he wasn't even there. Logan really wanted to go up and talk to her, but he remembered her fallout from the day before and he said he would leave her alone. So if he wanted her to stay on the tour, he had no choice but to leave her alone. At least for now. Brooke walked over to the corner on the other side of the room and got ready with some stretching. Logan unplugged his headphones from his phone and the song from Jason Mraz filled the room.

_"I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<em>

_And when you're needing your space_  
><em>To do some navigating<em>  
><em>I'll be here patiently waiting<em>  
><em>To see what you find"<em>

Brooke got startled for a second while she was stretching and she heard the words. But she chose to ignore it and continue stretching. She walked over to the radio and placed a cd in it and started. The first song she did a warm up routine to was Best Thing I Never Had from Beyoncé. Logan turned off the music player on his phone and was looking through some pictures of him and Brooke and glanced over his phone at Brooke. She looked beautiful when she was dancing. She always looked beautiful. But when she was dancing, she looked gorgeous. As the song nearly ended Logan couldn't take it anymore. Brooke completely ignoring him and the song that was playing, was just too much for Logan. The song ended and another song started playing right away. It was On The Floor from Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull. Logan got up and walked out of the room. He headed towards the bathroom to splash some water on his face. When he saw his reflection in the mirror, it startled him for a second. He had bags under his eyes and he looked tired. He ignored it and stepped out of the bathroom. Where he was greeded by Kendall, James and Carlos who had just arrived at the studio. Tyce just came walking around the corner. They all headed towards the rehearsal room, where Eve, Lexie and Taylor were already stretching and waiting for the guys. The rest of the day went by pretty slow. At least for Logan it did. It was killing him to be in the same room with Brooke but not being able to hold her and kiss her. Not even talk to her. But he had no choice.

The next few days didn't have much changes. They had rehearsals every day and Brooke still completely ignored Logan. What they didn't know was that every day when they arrived and left the dance studio, someone was sitting in a car from across the parking lot and was watching them.

It had been a week after the whole picture incident. Seven days that Logan hadn't talked to Brooke. Seven excruciating days. He did get to see her every day, but that didn't make the pain any less. Brooke was still ignoring Logan completely. Kendall, James and Carlos had been busy with some other things for the past few days.

Logan collapsed on his couch after a long day of rehearsals with yet another headache, when his phone rang. He sighed and picked it up.

"We have some awesome news for you, dude!" Kendall yelled through the phone.

"Kendall, don't yell man. I got a headache." Logan groaned.

"Sorry. But you won't believe this!" Kendall said in a softer voice.

"What?" Logan sighed.

"We have been in contact with a girl who told us the picture is fake!" Kendall answered.

"WHAT?" Logan yelled and sat up right away.

"This girl has been trying to contact us for days. All of us. Especially you. And she even contacted Stephen to get his attention and trying to get in contact with us through him." Kendall said.

"You mean Stephen Kramer Glickman?" Logan asked surprised.

"Yeah, she even sent an email to his website to get his attention. And promised she would buy several t-shirts if he would get a message to us."

"When did you get in contact with her?" Logan asked curious.

"A few days ago." Kendall answered.

"WHAT? And you're telling me now? I could have been back together with Brooke days ago!" Logan yelled.

"Logan, relax! We wanted to make sure it was all real. Not some fan who is trying to get in contact with us. But she has proof and everything." Kendall defended.

"Sorry. So now what happens?"

"Well, we only talked with her on the phone, but we set an appointment with her tomorrow after rehearsals. She'll show us all the stuff she has. I'm coming to pick you up tomorrow for rehearsals. I'll see you tomorrow. Later man." Kendall said.

"Yeah, later man." Logan answered and hung up the phone.

Logan went on twitter and checked out his mentions. A lot of mentions were coming from truths_out saying things like 'Please contact me!' and 'I have some important information for you!' and 'I can help you get back with Brooke!' When he went to look on her twitter account, she wasn't following anyone. She did have a few followers. None of them were Tanya though. The girl her name was Deedee. She only wrote tweets to either Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, Dustin or Stephen. All saying the same thing about having information to get Logan and Brooke back together. Logan turned off his twitter and went to bed. He could hardly sleep that night. He was excited to meet the girl who could get him and Brooke back together.

The next morning Kendall picked up Logan. James and Carlos were already in the car.

"You can't mention anything to Brooke today about meeting the girl. Okay?" Kendall said.

"Why not?" Logan asked curious.

"Eve, Lexie and Taylor already know about it. They will come with us after practice. After Eve drops of Brooke they will meet us at Bret's office. So that he can see it as well. We need to make sure it's all real first. So just don't tell Brooke today. Probably tomorrow you'll be back together. We already talked about it with Tyce, so he will make up some sort of excuse today to get us to rehearsals sooner tomorrow so that we can tell her." Kendall answered.

"Okay." Logan sighed.

He was just too excited. The day went on pretty slow. At least for Logan it did. At the end of the day they went to Bret's office. They waited for Eve, Lexie and Taylor to arrive before going inside. When they went up to Bret's office, they were met by Bret and a blond girl.

"Hi." she said softly.

"My name is Diana Davis." she said as she reached out her hand.

Eveyone introduced themselves and they all took a seat.

"Thank you for meeting with us." Bret said.

"Thank you for meeting with me." Diana began.

"I was friends with Tanya, well more like her backup friend when no one else was around for her. When I found out about what she did, I started asking her about it when we were chatting on the computer. And she started telling me. All of it. So I made screenshots of our conversation." she continued as she handed out copies of the screenshots.

Everyone was reading them and their mouths fell open.

"So the whole time everything was fake! I was right! This whole time!" Logan said raising his voice.  
>"We're sorry for the way we treated you, Logan!" Lexie said looking at Logan with a guilty look on her face.<p>

"Yes, we all are! We're really sorry!" Eve added.

"We hope you will be able to forgive us." Taylor said.

"I'm hoping you will help me convince Brooke tomorrow." Logan answered.  
>"Of course!" all three girls said at the same time which made Logan smile.<p>

Logan had the light back in his eyes, that he had been missing for the past week.

"I knew I had to do something once I had her confession on the computer. So I created a fake twitter account so that Tanya wouldn't notice it was me, and I basically spammed you guys to contact me and when that didn't work, I started spamming Stephen and even wrote several emails to the Giant Creature website. And luckily Stephen got the ball rolling." Diana smiled.

"I do have something else to show you. The day after we were chatting Tanya came over to my house to copy some of my history notes. I knew she was coming, so I hid my video camera in my room and recorded it. It might look like I actually liked what she did, but I only played along to get information from her." she continued as she pulled out her laptop.

She set the laptop on the table and played a video on it. The video showed Tanya arriving in Diana her room and that she was copying the notes.

*Flashback in the video*

"So, have you heard anything about your picture yet?" Diana asked.

Tanya started laughing.

"Yeah, turns out Brooke got pretty upset about it. She broke up with Logan. The fans are having a blast with it." she smirked.

Diana started laughing.

"Well that's a good thing. You never actually told me how you made the picture." Diana asked.

"Well that was pretty easy actually. You know the dorky kid who lives down my street who has a crush on me? Well I told him he would get a kiss from me if he would make that picture for me. And it had to look realistic. And when he sent me the finished picture, it even surprised me. He knows his way with a computer." Tanya laughed.

"So you actually kissed him?" Diana asked surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't want to do it at first, but with the end result of the picture and the damage it has done, he deserved it. So I kissed him and I'm pretty sure he won't forget it." Tanya grinned.

"I'm sure he won't either. The picture caused a lot of damage." Diana laughed.

"Well, Brooke deserves it! She doesn't deserve to be with Logan! It's fun to see her arrive and leave the dance studio alone each day!"

"What do you mean?" Diana asked confused.

"I've been watching them when they arrive and leave the dance studio every day. I just wish Brooke would have quit the tour! I do feel bad for Logan though. But at least they are no longer together, so mission complete!" Tanya smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." Diana smiled back.

*End flashback in the video*

"We will release a statement to the press that the picture is fake." Bret said.

"That's a good thing! Now hopefully the press and the fans will drop it all!" Logan sighed.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" he asked looking at the others.

"Well, Tyce already called us in early. So James and Carlos will pick up Diana and meet us at the dance studio and if I pick you up, then you can get back with me or Brooke, after you and her get back together." Kendall said.

Logan smiled and nodded. Everyone was about to leave the office.

"In case I forget to do this tomorrow..." Logan said as he hugged Diana.

"Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me! I don't even know how to thank you!" he continued as he hugged her.

"You're welcome! I'm just glad I finally got in contact with you!" Diana answered as she hugged back.

"Even though I had to create a fake twitter account and it took me almost a week of spamming 6 people for it to finally work." Diana laughed.

"I'm glad you didn't give up!" Logan smiled.

Everyone went home. At night Logan had a hard time sleeping. In just a few hours him and Brooke would be back together. Well hopefully.

The next morning Logan was up early. He had a good breakfast for the first time in a week and he was happy and excited. A few minutes later Kendall arrived to pick him up.

In the meantime Brooke arrived at the dance studio. She got out of the car and got her bag from the backseat. When she turned around she got the shock of a lifetime. In front of her stood Tanya. The girl she hated more than anything!

To be continued...

**Okay guys, you should check out the song I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. I heard his song around a week before the guys sang it with Selena Gomez for Unicef. I loved the song right away and thought it would fit perfectly with the story! :D I freaked out when they sang it with Selena and then themselves when they did the live Ustream with the radio channel. :O I love the song even more now! :D**

**So once again for taking so long! But I have some good news, chapter 4 is over halfway written and will be up somewhere this weekend. :D It was originally going to be all in chapter 3, but it would be really long, so we decided to split it up. :) **

**So, we hope you liked chapter 3. Don't forget to leave a review. :D ****And keep an eye out for the co-owner and writer of this story Alexis, her pen name is LuvBTR35. She hasn't posted any stories yet, but keep an eye out for her. :D**

**See you in a few days. :D**

**Love Evelien and Alexis.**

**Don't forget the review button! It's |**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

***carefully walks into the room* Hi everyone. Remember me? You can put down the tomatoes. I came in peace and I came bringing a gift and some good news! :D First, I have chapter 4 for you. It's pretty long. It would have been even longer if I had written more I had planned, BUT the good news is, that I will write that in a short super romantic epilogue. :D And the other good news is that it will be up THIS weekend! :D I know I said the same with this chapter and I didn't update it for like 3 weeks, but a writer's block and some personal things going on didn't help. :( I'm sorry. :( **

**We still do not own Big Time Rush! :'( But Logan shall be mine 1 day! :D We also do not own anything else in this story. We do own Brooke, Eve, Lexie, Taylor, Bret Cooper and Diana Davis. And the twitter accounts 1crazy_chick and truths_out. Which are fake by the way. ;) Warning: strong language and cussing is used. Rated M for safetly and the upcoming epilogue.**

**Here are now the shoutouts. :) LoganLuvr, IKR! :( And again with this chapter. :/ Tanya is a real bitch! It was hard to see the picture was fake. It did look really real. But luckily it didn't take the guys too long to believe Logie and support him. :D Find out if Brooke will take him back in this chapter. ;) Hope you don't mind doing shoutouts now too. I kinda like it. :D Boysboysboys love em, yeah what can I say, I like drama. xD Tanya her obsession went even beyond pretty much every Rusher. O.o Find out what happens next with the fight. *yells* Jerry! Jerry! (from Jerry Springer. xD) gleelodybtr, thank you for your sweet review! :D Totally made me smile! Enjoy this chapter and the upcoming epilogue! :D FatimaPinho, haha, I'm glad I kept you entertained! Read and find out what Brooke will do to Tanya. :D FangedCutie, read and find out what will happen between Tanya and Brooke. :D I hope you'll like the uhm... yeah I can't say it without ruining things before you even start reading. xD I hope you all like this new chapter and the upcoming epilogue which will be posted in the next 2 days! :D Enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p>"Well, hello Brooke." Tanya said.<p>

"Get out of my way!" Brooke said angry.

"Why are you still even here?" Tanya asked with an angry look.

"Get the hell away from me!" Brooke said raising her voice.

"You're upsetting Logan by staying here! You need to quit the tour!" Tanya yelled.

"I told you to get the hell away from me!" Brooke yelled and pushed Tanya aside and wanted to walk away.

Tanya grabbed Brooke her arm and stopped her.

"You didn't hear me, I told you to quit the tour!" Tanya yelled as she stepped in front of Brooke threateningly.

"Get your fucking hands of me, you bitch!" Brooke yelled as she yanked her arm loose and pushed Tanya away.

Tanya stumbled a few steps back but quickly stepped forward and pushed Brooke. Both girls were screaming and pushing each other. It quickly went into grabbing each other's hair and scratching and punching. They were so wrapped up in their fight that they didn't even hear Kendall's car coming up. Kendall quickly stopped the car and him and Logan jumped out and ran over to the girls. Kendall grabbed Tanya and Logan grabbed Brooke.

"Let me go!" Tanya yelled and tried to break free from Kendall.

"No!" Kendall yelled and held onto her tighter.

"LET ME GO!" Brooke yelled and managed to break free from Logan's grip.

She grabbed her bag and wanted to walk away.

"Brooke!" Logan said as he grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Brooke yelled as she yanked back her arm and slapped Logan hard on his left cheek with her right hand that was free and wanted to walk away.

"Brooke, wait!" Logan pleaded as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"NO! Screw this! And screw you! I'm done! I'm not doing this anymore! I'm gonna go tell Tyce that I quit!" Brooke yelled while she glared at Logan.

"Brooke, wait! You can't!" Logan pleaded again.

"Just watch me!" Brooke lashed out like a venomous snake.

Tanya her eyes lit up. She had a huge smile on her face.

"She doesn't want you anymore, Logan. She is only hurting you." Tanya said.

"You need to shut the fuck up!" Logan yelled as he turned around and pointed angrily at Tanya.

He quickly turned around back to Brooke who was walking away.

"Brooke!" He called after her.

"Leave me the fuck alone! Go screw your new girlfriend!" Brooke screamed before walking inside the dance studio not even looking back at Logan.

Logan turned around back to Kendall with a broken look on his face. Kendall gave him a look saying it would all be okay. Tanya just smiled.

"It will be okay Logan, it's better this way." she grinned.

"I told you to shut the hell up! Why are you doing all of this? To get my attention? You claim to be a fan? Real fans don't do something like this! And if me being in the band means, having fans like you, then I'd rather quit! I don't want to have anything to do with you! I never want to see you again! EVER! Now get out of my face before I call the cops!" Logan yelled pointing at Tanya.

"But..." Tanya started as Kendall let her go.

"LEAVE! Get the fuck out of here!" Logan yelled pointing towards the exit of the parking lot.

Tanya sighed and left to her car and drove off. Logan looked like he was about to cry.

"It's gonna be okay, Logan." Kendall reassured him.

"You don't know that. I've never seen her this angry before." Logan answered.

"Look, Tyce isn't here yet, so she can't tell him she is quitting, so she'll be here for a while. James and Carlos will be here any minute with Diana. She will explain everything to her and show her the proof and it will be okay." Kendall said as he put his hand on Logan's shoulder.

Logan shrugged his shoulders a little and shook his head softly. He really didn't know what to do anymore. Kendall walked over to his car that was still in the middle of the parking lot. He got in, started it and parked it. Right when he walked back to Logan, James his car entered the parking lot. James parked his car next to Kendall's and him, Carlos and Diana stepped out and walked towards Kendall and Logan. Right at that time Eve arrived in her car. She had picked up Lexie and Taylor. Eve parked her car next to James his car. The girls got out and walked over to the guys and Diana.

"How are you all doing?" Lexie asked.

"Could be better. When Logan and I arrived Tanya was here. She was fighting with Brooke. We pulled them apart. But Brooke was furious. She wants to tell Tyce she wants to quit the tour. She stormed off and went inside." Kendall said which got him shocked expressions from everyone.

"Well luckily Tyce isn't here yet!" Eve said.

"So how are we going to do this?" Taylor asked.

"Well we all have to make sure she doesn't leave the room. We have to block the door if necessary. And since Brooke can't stand Logan right now, we all should talk to Brooke while Logan waits outside of the room. If he's there she might not believe us and leave." Eve said as she looked at Logan.

Logan just nodded. They all walked in the dance studio. Taylor looked inside the rehearsal room and saw that Brooke was there. She all gave the others a sign to come in.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy." James whispered as he patted Logan on the shoulder and walked passed him inside the room.

Logan nodded softly. He sighed when the door closed. It was now all in Diana her hands. All he could do was wait.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" Eve asked.

Brooke was sitting on the floor in a corner. She had pulled her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"I'm not doing it anymore! I'm sorry that I'm leaving you guys! It's nothing personal, but I just can't deal with it anymore!" Brooke answered looking straight forward.

"That's what we're here for. We need to talk to you about something." Lexie said.

"You're not going to stop me! When Tyce arrives, I'm telling him I'm gonna quit!" Brooke said raising her voice a little bit.

"We need you to listen to us first." Kendall said.

Brooke looked up and saw the group and now Diana too for the first time.

"What's going on?" she asked curious.

"This is Diana. She has something to tell you." James answered as he pointed to Diana.

Diana stepped forward and reached out her hand and Brooke reached out hers.

"My name is Diana Davis." Diana said as they shook hands.

"I'm Brooke Stone."

"I know who you are. I came to tell you something about Tanya." Diana said.

"Save your breath! I'm not interested in anything about her!" Brooke answered angry.

She got up and wanted to grab her bag.

"The picture of her and Logan is fake." Diana said quickly.

"Yeah right! No one can fake a picture like that! I don't need any of you to defend them both! I'm done! I'm going home and call Tyce I'm gonna quit!" Brooke yelled as she grabbed her bag and wanted to walk out of the room.

"You need to hear her out first!" Kendall yelled as he stepped in front of the door to stop Brooke from leaving.

Some yelling went back and forth between Brooke and the whole group. Logan was still out in the hallway. He was pacing back and forth nervously. When he heard the yelling he wanted to run inside, but he knew it would ruin everything.

"Just listen to her!" James yelled.

"If you still want to leave afterwards, I guess we have no choice but to let you go." Carlos said with a sad voice.

"Fine!" Brooke said annoyed.

She threw her bag back on the floor. She leaned against the wall before sliding down until she sat on the floor. The group motioned Diana to go sit with her. She walked over and sat down next to Brooke.

"I was friends with Tanya, well more like her backup friend when no one else was around for her. When I found out about what she did, I started asking her about it when we were chatting on the computer. And she started telling me. All of it. So I made screenshots of our conversation." Diana started as she handed Brooke a copy of the screenshots.

Brooke took it and started reading it.

"How do I know this isn't fake? Stuff like this can easily be faked!" Brooke said suspicious.

"It's not fake. I knew I had to do something once I had her confession on the computer. So I created a fake twitter account so that Tanya wouldn't notice it was me, and I basically spammed Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos and Dustin to contact me and when that didn't work, I started spamming Stephen Glickman and even wrote several emails to the Giant Creature website. And luckily Stephen got the ball rolling. I met with everyone yesterday to explain it all and show the same things." Diana answered.

"I do have something else to show you, which hopefully will change your mind. The day after we were chatting Tanya came over to my house to copy some of my history notes. I knew she was coming, so I hid my video camera in my room and recorded it. It might look like I actually liked what she did, but I only played along to get information from her." she continued as she pulled her laptop out of her bag.

She set the laptop on her lap and played the video on it. It was the same video that everyone else saw the day before, showing Tanya arriving in Diana her room and that she was copying the notes.

***Flashback in the video***

"So, have you heard anything about your picture yet?" Diana asked.

Tanya started laughing.

"Yeah, turns out Brooke got pretty upset about it. She broke up with Logan. The fans are having a blast with it." she smirked.

Diana started laughing.

"Well that's a good thing. You never actually told me how you made the picture." Diana asked.

"Well that was pretty easy actually. You know the dorky kid who lives down my street who has a crush on me? Well I told him he would get a kiss from me if he would make that picture for me. And it had to look realistic. And when he sent me the finished picture, it even surprised me. He knows his way with a computer." Tanya laughed.

"So you actually kissed him?" Diana asked surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't want to do it at first, but with the end result of the picture and the damage it has done, he deserved it. So I kissed him and I'm pretty sure he won't forget it." Tanya grinned.

"I'm sure he won't either. The picture caused a lot of damage." Diana laughed.

"Well, Brooke deserves it! She doesn't deserve to be with Logan! It's fun to see her arrive and leave the dance studio alone each day!"

"What do you mean?" Diana asked confused.

"I've been watching them when they arrive and leave the dance studio every day. I just wish Brooke would have quit the tour! I do feel bad for Logan though. But at least they are no longer together, so mission complete!" Tanya smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." Diana smiled back.

***End flashback in the video***

Brooke looked shocked. She got up and looked down at Diana who was still sitting on the ground.

"Is this all true?" Brooke asked softly.

"Yes! Everything in the chat and video is real! The only thing that's fake is that picture Tanya posted!" Diana smiled as she got up.

"This can't be happening! I can't believe it! This whole time!" Brooke said as she started pacing back and forth through the room with her hands in her hair.

"Oh god! Logan hates me!" Brooke said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Logan doesn't hate you!" Kendall answered.

"Yes he does!" Brooke said and started crying.

"Oh god... I lost my boyfriend and best friend of 17 years! I've been so horrible to him! I said so many mean things to him! And I hit him!" she said continuing to cry.

She covered her mouth and nose with both her hands and started pacing back and forth as she continued to cry. She kept on saying 'oh god' over and over. She was crying so much and kept on trying to talk and walking back and forth that her breath started picking up speed. She squeezed her eyes shut and moved 1 hand over her chest and while the other remained over her mouth. She was having trouble taking deep breaths. She was literally shaking. All of a sudden she felt 2 arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. The hands moved up and down over her back for comfort. Brooke leaned into the chest and let out more tears. She was still having trouble taking deep breaths. She didn't even look who was comforting her. She assumed it was either Kendall, Carlos or James.

"I...I... hurt L...Logan so...bad! L...Logan w...will h...hate m...me f...for...ever!" Brooke stuttered through broken sobs.

"Ssshhhh. It's okay." she heard.

Brooke recognized the voice. She lifted up her head and looked up to see Logan looking at her.

"Oh... god! L...Logan! I...I'm...s...so...s...sorry! I...I'm s...so...s...sorry!" Brooke stuttered while having a hard time breathing because she was crying so hard.

"You need to calm down first!" Logan said as he moved his hands up and down her back.

"I...I...k...know...y...you...h...hate...me...now! I...I'm...just...s...so...s...sorry!" Brooke continued to stutter between double breaths and cry as she looked down ashamed.

She was shaking like a leaf.

"Hey, you need to calm down! Seriously! Look at me!" Logan said worried.

Brooke kept her head down. Logan moved his hand under her chin and made her look up, but still her eyes wouldn't meet his.

"Brooke. Look. At. Me!" Logan said enunciating each word.

Brooke moved her watery eyes and slowly looked into the big chocolate brown orbs she loved so much. She saw that some tears were starting to form in Logan's eyes which broke her heart even more and more tears made their way down her cheeks. Logan cupped her face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"I need you to calm down, okay! You're shaking like a leaf and you're on the edge of hyperventilating. I need you to take slow deep breaths!" Logan said as he helped her to slow down her breathing by taking deep breaths with her.

"That's it, baby girl! You can do it!" Logan encouraged as Brooke started to calm down.

Brooke took slow deep breaths while she closed her eyes. She was scared to look at Logan.

"Here is some water for you." Logan said as he pulled a bottle of water out of the pocket of his sweatpants.

He opened the bottle and gave it to Brooke. She took a few sips and gave the bottle back to Logan. Brooke looked at Logan and automatically started crying again. Logan quickly closed the water bottle and threw it on top of Brooke her bag that was lying on the floor next to them and then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Brooke. She placed her hands around his neck and hugged him tight. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she continued to cry. Logan moved his hands up and down her back to calm her down.

"Logan, I'm sorry! I know you won't forgive me, but I'm so so sorry!" Brooke whispered in between sobs as new tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey, stop it! There is nothing to forgive!" Logan said as he broke the hug.

He cupped her face in his hands to wipe away the new tears.

"I've been horrible to you all week! And I've said horrible things to you! And I slapped you!" Brooke answered raising her voice and moving her head back so that Logan's hands fell down.

"Baby, you had every right to be angry. I just want to forget everything! Bret will release a press statement that it's all fake and I want us to go to the police for a restraining order against Tanya. We have the proof now that she was harassing us. And I just want to leave it behind and focus on us! If there can be an us again." Logan said as he looked down with a sad look in his eyes.

Brooke looked at him and stayed silent. She didn't know what to say.

"Do you think there can ever be an us again?" he asked softly as he looked up into Brooke her eyes.

"Why do you still want to be with me? I've been horrible to you! How can you forgive me for the way I treated you?" Brooke asked with disbelief as new tears started to form in her eyes.

Logan cupped Brooke her face again and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"I can answer both those questions with one answer. Because I love you!" Logan said with a smile as he looked into Brooke her chocolate brown eyes.

Brooke her eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I love you, Brooke Elisabeth Stone! With all of my heart!" Logan smiled as he caressed Brooke her cheek with his thumb.

"Why?" She asked with disbelief.

"You have been my best friend for 17 years, you bring out the best in me every day, you're funny, you make me laugh, you're the reason behind my smile, you're sweet, you're caring, you're loving, sometimes you're a bit stubborn..." Logan chuckled.

"I love how dedicated you are to dancing, I love how you try to hide the fact you can sing even though you have a great voice, I love the way you bite your bottom lip when you're nervous or thinking really hard, you have a beautiful smile and a cute laugh, I can stare into your beautiful chocolate brown eyes all day and you're absolutely gorgeous! But if you need to hear why I love you, I'll skip rehearsals so that I can explain it to you all day!" Logan continued with a smile.

Brooke just looked at him with wide eyes while blushing a little. Logan got a little nervous.

"You did pretty good." Brooke smiled.  
>She bit her bottom lip and looked at Logan for a second before she placed her hand on his cheek while her other hand rested on his chest. She moved forward and kissed him softly and almost tentatively, but with a tenderness and passion that seemed to fill her whole body with warmth. Logan moved his hands around Brooke her waist and kissed her back with the same tenderness and passion. When air became a problem they broke the kiss. Logan leaned his forehead against Brooke's and smiled.<p>

"I love you!" Brooke whispered.

Logan leaned back and stared into Brooke her eyes. Brooke nodded her head.

"I love you, Logan Philip Mitchell! With all of my heart!" Brooke said with a big smile as she caressed his cheek.

Logan flashed his signature smile before leaning forward and capturing Brooke her lips with his own again for another passionate kiss. Brooke wrapped her hands around Logan's neck. Logan tightened his grip around Brooke her waist, lifted her up and spun her around while Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. When they both needed air they leaned their foreheads against each other and both smiled. Logan moved his hands to hold Brooke better.

"Where is everyone else?" Brooke asked as she looked around and saw that the room was empty.

"I was out in the hallway when Diana was explaining it all to you. Everyone said it would be better if I waited outside after what happened earlier. When you were panicking, Taylor got me from the hallway to comfort you and they all left." Logan answered smiling.

"I hadn't even noticed." Brooke said as she started blushing.

"When I heard you yelling I wanted to run in here so bad, but I didn't want to make it worse, so I had no choice but to wait." Logan said with a sad voice.

"I'm glad you're here now!" Brooke smiled as she played with the hair on the back of Logan's head.

"Me too!" Logan answered flashing his big smile again.

Brooke started blushing. Logan leaned forward to capture Brooke her lips with his own again. The kiss started soft and slow and quickly became more passionate.

"Aww." they heard all of a sudden.

Logan and Brooke broke their kiss and both looked to the side. There they saw Kendall, James, Carlos, Eve, Lexie, Taylor, Diana and Tyce standing looking at them with silly grins on their faces. Logan and Brooke both started blushing. Logan let go of Brooke and she slid down his body till she stood on the ground. Everyone started laughing. Brooke leaned against Logan, hid her face in Logan's chest and groaned which made him laugh. He wrapped his arms around Brooke and hugged her. Brooke looked up at Logan and couldn't help but smile. Logan leaned forward and softly kissed Brooke.

"Right, after you guys are done playing tonsil hockey, do you think we can actually start rehearsals sometime today?" Tyce asked as he walked into the room.

Logan and Brooke both started blushing.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something, Tyce." Brooke said as she walked up to him.

Logan got scared and followed her.

"Brooke, you can't! Please don't!" he softly said.

"What is it?" Tyce asked.

"Well now that everything is back to normal, I would like to trade and be Logan's dance partner again." Brooke answered.

Logan sighed from relief.

"Are you both okay with this?" Tyce asked as he turned around and looked at Taylor and Carlos who both nodded and smiled.

"And what about you? Are you okay with it?" he asked as he looked at Logan.

"DEFINITELY!" Logan cheered which made Brooke laugh.

"Well then, now that that is also settled, can we finally start rehearsals since you guys have to leave early today?" Tyce asked.

Everyone started cheering.

"You scared me. I thought you were still going to quit the tour." Logan whispered in Brooke her ear as he walked up behind her.

Brooke turned around to him. Logan had his head down. She placed her hand under his chin and made him look at her.

"Of course not! You're stuck with me now." she smiled.

Brooke leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Logan's lips. Logan couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

A few minutes later they started dance rehearsals. Logan was so happy. He was smiling the whole time. Diana actually got to stay and watch. The others had asked Tyce while they were waiting in the hallway. Diana didn't want to at first because she didn't want to distract them, but the others insisted. Several hours later they finished rehearsals. Now they all could go home and take a quick shower and then the guys had to go to the radio station of KISS FM 102.7 for a radio interview with Jojo Wright. Brooke offered to take home Diana. Kendall would drop off Logan at his house and James would drop off Carlos. Later they would all be picked up by Ranel for the radio interview. Everyone got their things and went outside to their cars.

"I'll call you after we're done with the interview." Logan smiled as he wrapped his arms around Brooke her waist.

"Okay." Brooke smiled as she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck.

"Are you going to watch us on the Ustream?"

"Of course!" Brooke smiled.

"Come on dude, we gotta go." Kendall said to Logan as he walked passed him and Brooke to his car.

Logan leaned forward and kissed Brooke, who kissed him back, until Kendall interrupted them while honking the horn. Logan sighed and placed a peck on Brooke her lips.

"I'll call you later." he smiled as he walked to James his car.

"Have fun doing the interview." Brooke smiled as she waved to Logan.

Logan got in the car and Kendall drove off. Logan smiled and waved to Brooke as the car left the parking lot. James and Carlos left right behind it in James' car. Brooke and Diana got into Brooke her car and Brooke dropped Diana off at her house. Diana gave the boys' manager Bret a copy of the video and the screenshots of her online conversation with Tanya and she gave Logan a copy of each and Brooke as well. So that they could use it when they needed to. After Brooke dropped Diana off she went home. She was really happy for the first time since a week. She explained everything to her parents. They were angry at Logan after they found out about the picture, because they actually couldn't believe he would do something like that and they didn't believe Brooke at first when she told them it was fake, but when she let them read the conversation between Diana and Tanya and showed them the video and told them what happened at the dance studio with her and Logan that day, they believed it. They were glad it was all fake and that a press statement would be released and that Logan and Brooke would get a restraining order against Tanya. Brooke took a quick shower and decided to go to Logan's place. He thought of that right after Logan left the dance studio and she quickly texted Kendall to let him know and have him tell James and Carlos but not Logan. That way if Logan wanted to do something after the interview, the other guys could make up an excuse to not go. Logan and Brooke didn't plan anything for that night, he would only call her after the interview, so it would be a big surprise if Logan would come home and see Brooke there. Brooke quickly went to Logan's house. She took her laptop with her and watched the Ustream of the guys. She texted Logan a few times when she saw him doing something funny and in return Logan made funny faces towards the camera. She missed seeing him like this. The whole week Logan looked miserable. She was glad they could leave everything behind them now. She checked her twitter page for the first time in a week. She got a lot of mentions. A lot were saying things like for her not to give up on Logan and that they were cute together and others were on Tanya's side and said mean things about it. She blocked the people who made nasty comments so that they wouldn't show up anymore, including Tanya. 'Thank you everyone! 3' she tweeted and went back to watch the Ustream. After about an hour and a half the interview was over. Brooke called the Japanese restaurant Chiba and ordered some food and have it delivered to Logan's place. It was the favorite restaurant of both her and Logan. After Brooke was done with that she received a text message from Logan saying they just left the studio and he would be home in about 20 minutes and he would call her then. Brooke smiled as she read the message. She got some candles and placed them around the living room and kitchen and lit them and turned off the lights. A few minutes later she heard a car in front of the house and then the front door open. Brooke was sitting on the couch, she had some music softly playing on the radio. She heard Logan come inside and softly singing to himself. The door to the living room opened and Logan walked in with his phone in his hand. He suddenly stopped when he heard the music and saw the candles. He looked up and had a shocked look on his face when he saw Brooke sitting on the couch.

"Baby, what is all this?" Logan asked surprised.

"I wanted to surprise you." Brooke smiled as she got up and walked towards him.

"Well it worked. I was just about to call you." he smiled as he showed his phone.

He then placed his phone on the table and wrapped his arms around Brooke her waist.

"I've been here for about 2 hours now. I dropped Diana off at her house, went home, explained it all to my parents and showed them the stuff, took a shower then I came here and watched the Ustream on my laptop." Brooke answered as she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck.

Logan smiled and leaned in and softly kissed Brooke. Before the kiss could grow more passionate the doorbell rang.

"That must be for me." Brooke smiled as she broke the kiss.

She left to open the front door leaving Logan confused behind. A minute later she walked back in holding a bag of food from the Japanese restaurant Chiba.

"Baby, you didn't!" Logan said in disbelief as he saw the bag.

"I did!" Brooke chuckled.

She walked to the kitchen and got everything out of the bag. Logan followed her right away. He walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gave Brooke a soft kiss behind her ear which made her giggle. He then placed a soft kiss in her neck before he leaned his chin on her shoulder and looked over it to see what she got.

"Want to help me put it on the table?" Brooke asked.

"Of course." Logan smiled.

He let go of her and helped her move everything to the table. Logan got them both drinks as Brooke placed the last thing on the table. They both sat down.

"I can't believe you did all this." Logan said still not believing it.

"I got the idea when we left the studio. I texted Kendall and he would let James and Carlos know." Brooke smiled.

"No wonder the guys didn't want to go out to get something to eat." Logan laughed.

"Oh guess what!" Logan said with a big smile.

"What?" Brooke chuckled.

"Selena Gomez called and asked us to sing at her Unicef charity concert in 2 days!" Logan said excited.

"Really? That's so awesome!" Brooke said with a big smile.

"Yeah, tomorrow evening after rehearsals we're meeting with her to rehearse and decide which songs we'll sing and then the concert is the next day on Wednesday." Logan smiled.

"Then Thursday after rehearsals we have the Ustream with Live 105.5FM and then after that we're leaving straight to Vegas where we'll stay for 2 days, before the first concert!" Logan said all excited.

"I know! I'm excited!" Brooke smiled.

They enjoyed the dinner. As they were done, Brooke got up and walked towards her purse, got something out of it and walked back to the table.

"Pick one." she said to Logan as she held out 2 fortune cookies in her hand.

"Baby, you do know they mostly come with Chinese food, right?" Logan chuckled as he looked at Brooke.

"I know, but they originally come from Japan, and my mom bought a whole box of them last week and I grabbed these 2 before I came here. I wanted us to have one." Brooke smiled.

Logan moved his chair back a little. He grabbed Brooke by her waist and made her sit on his lap which made her laugh. He wrapped one arm around Brooke her waist so she wouldn't fall. Brooke held out her hand with the 2 fortune cookies. Logan looked at them and picked a cookie. They both opened it and broke to cookie to read the fortune inside.

"Wow, I wonder what it can be." Logan smirked looking at Brooke.

"What does yours say?" Brooke asked curious.

"A thrilling time is in your immediate future." Logan grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Brooke tried not to laugh.

"What does yours say?" Logan asked curious.

"Love conquers all." Brooke smiled.

"Yes it does." Logan smiled as he leaned up and kissed Brooke softly.

After kissing for a little while Logan broke the kiss.

"So, what do you have in store for the thrilling time that is yet to come?" he smirked.

"Is you and me on the couch in the living room watching a movie together thrilling enough for you?" Brooke joked.

"Will there be cuddling and kissing involved?" Logan asked wiggling his eyebrows again.

"Maybe." Brooke teased as she drew out the word.

"Then yes." Logan smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Are you still coming to see us on Ellen tomorrow?" Logan asked as he played with her hand.

"Yes." Brooke smiled and leaned in to give him another kiss.

"I'll call my parents if they can pick you up." Logan smiled as he got out his phone and called his parents to ask them.

"We'll see you tomorrow. And thank you again. I will. Say hi to dad and Presley for us. Love you too. Bye mom." Logan answered to the phone.

"Done. They'll pick you up at 10am. And my mom told me to say hi to you." he said looking at Brooke as he put away his phone.

Brooke got off his lap and wanted to walk away. Logan stood up, pulled her back by the wrist and turned her around. He moved a strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"You're so beautiful!" Logan whispered with a smile which made Brooke blush.

He leaned forward and captured Brooke her lips with his own for a passionate kiss. Brooke moved her hands around Logan's neck while he moved his hands around her waist. Logan let his tongue roll over Brooke her bottom lip to gain access which Brooke granted him immediately. They had a small battle for dominance with their tongues which Logan won pretty quickly. They had to end the kiss reluctantly due to lack of oxygen.

"I love you!" Logan said softly with the biggest grin on his face.

"And I love you! So much!" Brooke smiled before giving him another kiss.

They walked to the couch in the living room and sat down. Brooke had already placed the movie in the dvd player.

"I got the new movie Jack and Jill with Adam Sandler." Brooke said as she started the movie.

"Sounds good." Logan smiled.

Brooke snuggled up to Logan's side and rested the head on his chest as Logan had his hand around her waist. They stayed like that the entire movie with a bit of cuddling and kissing in between which continued for a while after the movie was over. Brooke was getting tired and a yawn escaped from her lips.

"You tired, baby? Want me to take you home?" Logan smiled as he caressed Brooke her cheek with his thumb.

"Can I stay here with you?" Brooke asked as another yawn came up.

"I was hoping you would say that!" Logan smiled before giving her a small kiss.

Logan got up, blew out all the candles and turned off the tv and dvd player. When he walked back to the couch he saw Brooke fell asleep. He softly chuckled to himself. He carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He softly placed her on his bed. He went to his closet and grabbed a t-shirt of his and walked back to the bed and sat down next to Brooke.

"Brooke." he softly said.

"Baby, wake up." he continued as he caressed her cheek.

"What happened?" Brooke asked confused as she woke up.

"You fell asleep on the couch. I carried you upstairs. I got you a t-shirt of mine that you can wear." Logan smiled as he handed Brooke the t-shirt.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Logan said as he gave Brooke a soft sweet kiss and left the room.

Logan and Brooke had spent the night before at each other's house. Nothing ever happened, besides kissing and cuddling. It being a bit difficult with Brooke still living at her parents' house, but even though Logan had his own place and whenever Brooke stayed at his house, Logan was still very respectful towards Brooke, he always left the room when she was changing.

Brooke took off her clothes and put on Logan's t-shirt. She grabbed her clothes and laid them on the chair in the corner. Right at that time she heard a soft knock on the door. The door opened and Logan's head peaked in.

"Hey beautiful." he smiled as he saw Brooke.

Logan walked in the room wearing nothing but his boxers. When he stays at Brooke her house, he always wears a t-shirt and sweatpants, but in his own house he often sleeps in just his boxers. Brooke and Logan walked over to his bed and crawled in. Logan set his alarm clock and then leaned over and kissed Brooke softly.

"You look really hot in my t-shirt!" Logan grinned which made Brooke blush.

"I love you!" he whispered.

"I love you too!" Brooke smiled.

She leaned up and gave Logan another kiss and softly pushed him back. When she broke the kiss she crawled closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Logan let out a soft chuckle and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night, baby." he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Good night." she murmured back as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they were woken up by the alarm clock.

"Good morning, beautiful." Logan smiled as he caressed Brooke her cheek.

"Good morning, handsome." Brooke smiled.

Logan leaned forward and gave Brooke a soft kiss.

"I'll go make us some breakfast and you can get a shower. After breakfast I'll go home and get a shower and get ready for your parents and Kendall's parents to pick me up." Brooke smiled.

"Okay." Logan smiled before giving Brooke a last kiss.

He got out of bed and got some clothes and left the bedroom and headed towards the bathroom. Brooke got out of bed, changed into her clothes and went downstairs to make breakfast. Several minutes later she felt Logan's arms wrapped around her waist and his lips placing soft kisses in her neck.

"You're just in time. Breakfast is ready." she giggled.

After they ate breakfast Brooke had to go home to get ready for Logan's parents and his sister Presley and Kendall's parents to pick her up and take her to the Ellen show. They would be watching in the audience.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Logan said as he wrapped his arms around Brooke.

"I'm gonna miss you too! But I'll be watching from the audience." Brooke smiled as she wrapped his arms around Logan's neck.

"I know. After that it's straight back to dance rehearsals. You're still coming with us to see us rehearse with Selena after dance rehearsals, right?" Logan smiled.

"Of course!" Brooke smiled.

Logan leaned forward and captured Brooke her lips with his own for a passionate kiss. They kissed for a few minutes until it was time for Brooke to leave. A few minutes later Ranel was there to pick up Logan. He had already picked up James, Kendall and Carlos.

Brooke quickly went home and got ready and about an hour later Logan's parents and sister and Kendall's parent arrived to pick her up so they could drive to the studio together.

The performance went great! And the interview as well where they got to surprise a fan with tickets to see their show in Los Angeles. The show was taped ahead of time and a few days later it would be shown on tv. After they left the Ellen show, Ranel brought the guys and Brooke to the dance studio for a few hours of dance rehearsals. Everyone brought other clothes for dance rehearsals with them. Eve, Lexie and Taylor met everyone at the dance studio. After several hours of dance rehearsals Ranel brought the guys and Brooke to see Selena. He had already picked up Dbelt. They discussed which songs they would sing. They would sing a duet with Selena and a few of their own songs. They quickly decided that the guys would sing Music Sounds Better With U, Boyfriend and If I Ruled The World.

"How about we sing this song as a duet?" Logan asked as he pulled out his phone and played I Won't Give Up from Jason Mraz.

Logan looked at Brooke as the song started playing. When she recognized it, she started smiling and he smiled back.

"It's a beautiful song, so I agree that we should sing that song." Selena said.

They got the lyrics to the song and started rehearsing. After about 2 hours of rehearsing Ranel took everyone home. Logan had dinner with Brooke and her parents at her house and stayed over at her house.

The next day everyone had dance rehearsals again. After a few hours they all went home to change and Ranel picked everyone up to go to the House Of Blues for the Unicef charity concert. The concert went amazing and they raised a lot of money for Unicef. Brooke went home with Logan and she spent the night at his house.

The next morning it was their last day of rehearsals in Los Angeles. A few hours later they went to Live 105.5FM to play 3 songs on Ustream, including I Won't Give Up, this time without Selena. Brooke went with them and she held Fox behind the camera. She absolutely loved Fox. She loved hearing the guys sing and she loved hearing them sing I Won't Give Up. The song had a lot of meaning to both her and Logan from now on. After they sang the If I Ruled The World, Music Sounds Better With You and I Won't Give Up everyone went home to get all their things that they had already packed for the tour. Everyone said goodbye to their families. They would all come and see them on the Las Vegas and Los Angeles shows. They now had an extra tour bus. Logan and Kendall shared one and James and Carlos shared one with their dogs Fox and Sydney that they were bringing on tour. Brooke stayed with Logan and Kendall in their bus and so did Eve. Lexie and Taylor stayed with James and Carlos.

"Ready for the tour, baby?" Logan asked as he stood next to his bunk that was occupied by Brooke at the moment and looked at her with a smile.

The busses were heading to Las Vegas for the first concert of the tour. Brooke was lying down in Logan's bunk cause she had a small headache. She softly nodded trying to hold back her tears.

"Please don't cry, baby girl! I know you miss your parents, but you'll see them again in 2 days." Logan smiled as he wiped away a stray tear from Brooke her cheek.

"I know. I just never been away from home for so long and it's just all the excitement, I guess." Brooke said as she was choking back her tears.

"Do you want to cuddle since it's my bunk?" Logan laughed.

"Yours was more comfy." Brooke giggled before nodding and scooting over to make room for Logan. Logan climbed in his bunk and let Brooke cuddle up against his side and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss on her forehead. He softly started humming I Won't Give Up which made Brooke smile.

"I'm glad you didn't gave up on us." Brooke smiled as she looked up at Logan.

Logan smiled and softly started singing as he stroke Brooke her cheek.

_"I won't give up on us,  
>Even if the skies get rough,<br>I'm giving you all of my love,  
>I'm still looking up."<em>

"I love you!" he whispered before leaning in and giving Brooke a loving kiss to prove it.

"I love you too!" Brooke whispered back smiling.

She laid her head back down on Logan's chest while he softly kept on humming and stroking her arm with one hand and intertwining his fingers of his other hand with Brooke her fingers of her hand that was lying on his chest. It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep in Logan's bunk. A place where Brooke stayed often during the drives to the next location of the tour.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let us know by leaving a review. :) They make our days a bit brighter. :) <strong>

**I kinda feel like Santa Claus, because I have more good news to share. I am currently working on a new multi chapter story called Suddenly Everything Has Changed which will be my first multi chapter story that I will write alone. It's also going to be about Logan. So keep an eye out for that in the next week or so. And not to forget the upcoming romantic epilogue which will be updated in the next 2 days! :D**

**See you all soon!**

**Love Evelien and Alexis.**


	5. Epilogue

**Hi everyone. I know I made the promise by having this epilogue up 3 days ago, but I had some back problems. I have been in pain for a week and a half causing me not to be able to concentrate very long and finish it in time. I'm really sorry. I didn't realize it would get worse near the weekend. I haven't had much sleep past few days cause I didn't know how to lie in bed. I have been to the doctor 2 days ago and got some medication. It still hurts but it's better to handle now. I worked hard on it and it turned out longer than I expected. It's my very first time writing smut. I hope I won't disappoint you. I had a little help, but came up with pretty much the whole thing myself, which alone took me about 3 days. *blushes* Read at your own risk. :)**

**Shoutouts are here. Boysboysboys love em: Luckily Logan and Kendall arrived in time. Who knows what would have happened. Brooke could definitely kick her ass though! xD I've seen a few parts of the movie. It was funny. Haven't seen it completely yet. And of course Logan loves Brooke. He was miserable without her! ;) New story chapter 1 will be up hopefully in a few days. :D Mandy: The waiting is over. :) Glad to hear you enjoyed the story. Hope you like the epilogue. :D LuvBTR35: Aka the co-owner & creator of this story, I had fun creating this story with you! :D Glad you loved it! :D I loved the make up scene. I kinda went all out on it. :D I already read 2 of your stories and you're getting better at it! Keep it up! Can't wait to read more from you! :D LoganLuvr: I couldn't keep them apart. They belong together! :D I didn't hold my end of the deal, but you know the reason. Hope you like it and I hope I didn't do a bad job in the end. Thank you for the help when I needed it during the story! :) FatimaPinho: Thank you so much! :D The ending is here and I worked hard on it. :D JanineBTR: Yeah, I need to work on making smaller chapters. Hopefully with my next story I can do that. :) I hope I didn't do a bad job with the epilogue. ;) Valeria: Aka, my little sister, your review made me cry! Seriously! :'D I wouldn't compare myself to Danielle Steel or Nicolas Sparks. xD I'm not that good. :/ That's what I hope the readers will do, that they can imagine being the main character. :) FangedCutie: I never had Japanese myself, but I know Logan loves it and I thought it would be romantic, so I used it. Pizza or potatoes and steak didn't seem to romantic and I wanted to use the fortune cookies idea. :D Thank you for the help when I needed it during the story! :) gleelodybtr: Your review also made me cry. :'D Thank you! :D I'm glad someone really loves it! I'm not sure about releasing a book. xD I'm not sure people would actually buy it. xD Some parts actually made me cry or blush as well. Especially this epilogue. xD**

**We still do not own Big Time Rush! :'( But Logan shall be mine 1 day! :D We also do not own anything else in this story. We do own Brooke, Eve, Lexie, Taylor, Bret Cooper and Diana Davis. And the twitter accounts 1crazy_chick and truths_out. Which are fake by the way. ;) Warning: smut, that's why it's rated M. Again, read at your own risk.**

***crawls in bed and hides under the covers***

* * *

><p><strong>*ONE MONTH LATER*<strong>

_Everything turned out great. The tour had been amazing. The rumors website did a rectification on the part they wrote on Logan after the picture of him and Tanya came out, Brooke and Logan got a restraining order against Tanya and the best of all, they came out stronger together._

"I loved being on tour, but I'm happy to be home!" Logan said as he crashed down on his couch.

"Me too." Brooke smiled as she plopped down next to Logan.

She laid her head on his chest as Logan wrapped his arm around her waist. They had just come home from the tour. Two days ago Big Time Rush played their last show of the tour in Orlando Florida.

"Three whole weeks of vacation before you guys start shooting season 3 of the show. What do you want to do?" Brooke smiled.

"Well, spend some time with your parents, spend some time with my parents and sister, pack our suitcases, spend some you and me alone time, relax..." Logan said smiling as he played with Brooke her fingers.

"Wait, what did you just say?" she asked shocked as her head shot up.

"Relax?" Logan asked as he tried to hold a straight face.

"No before that." Brooke said.

"Spend some you and me alone time?" Logan asked again.

"No, before that."

"Spend some time with your parents?" Logan asked again.

"After that."

"Spend some time with my parents and sister?" Logan smiled again.

"Logan!" Brooke whined as she playfully hit his chest.

"Oh, you mean pack our suitcases?" Logan asked as he flashed his big smile.

"Why do we need to pack our suitcases? We just got home." Brooke asked confused.

"Yeah, but I'm taking you somewhere, so we need to pack our suitcases for that." Logan grinned.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked with wide eyes.

"Can't tell you." Logan grinned.

"Logan!" Brooke whined again.

"No, I can't tell you! It's a surprise!" Logan smiled.

"But if you won't tell me, how do I know what to pack?" Brooke asked.

"Good point. All I can tell you is that it will be warm there, so you know what to pack then." Logan smiled again.

"When are we leaving?"

"Wednesday." Logan smiled.

"When did you plan all of this?" Brooke asked as played with Logan's shirt.

"Before the tour started. I discussed it with your parents first and then told my parents. And then I told the guys and the girls." Logan answered as he flashed his big smile.

"So everyone knows, except for me?" Brooke asked with disbelief.

"Yep." Logan grinned.

"I'll just ask one of the others." Brooke said as she stuck out her tongue at Logan.

"Won't work, baby. They won't tell you anything." Logan said as he playfully poked Brooke her sides.

"Logan!" She whined again.

"Brooke!" Logan whined mimicking her previous action.

Brooke crossed her arms and sighed and pouted which made Logan laugh a little.

"Aww, come on, babe. Don't be like that. I want to tell you, but I can't. I want it to be a surprise. But you're going to love it! I promise!" Logan said as he rubbed Brooke her arm lovingly.

He moved his hand up under Brooke her chin and made her turn her face to look at him.

"Please?" he asked while batting his eyelashes.

Brooke tried to keep a straight face, but failed because a small smile started to appear on her lips.

"There's that gorgeous smile that I wanted to see from my girl." Logan smiled.

Logan leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Brook her lips.

"I love you!" Logan smiled.

"I love you too, I guess." Brooke teased.

"You guess?" Logan asked raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe I shouldn't take you with me anymore." Logan teased back as he started tickling Brooke.

"L-l-ogan! P-p-lea-se!" Brooke tried to say in between laughing.

"Please what?" Logan grinned as he continued the tickle assault.

"P-p-lease s-s-stop!" Brooke managed to get out.

"Why?" Logan asked as he stopped for a second.

"C-c-cause y-you l-love m-me." Brooke stuttered as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Maybe." Logan teased.

"And because I love you." Brooke smiled.

"You do?" Logan smiled back.

Brooke moved her hand up and caressed Logan's cheek. She leaned forward and gave Logan a kiss filled with love.

"More than anything!"

Logan smiled back before moving forward to capture Brooke her lips with his own again.

"I love you so much!" Logan whispered.

Brooke smiled and gave him another kiss.

"You need to pack for a warm place and for 10 days. And you need your passport. That's all I'm telling you." Logan smiled before giving her another kiss.

...

Later that day they went shopping for some last minute items they needed. Brooke bought 2 cute new bikini's she would take with her. She bought them when Logan in another store. Logan bought some swim shorts. They both got some new clothes as well. In the evening they had dinner with Brooke her parents at her parent's house.

They next day Logan and Brooke relaxed a bit during the day and packed their suitcases and in the evening they had dinner with Logan's parents and sister. Brooke tried several times to find out where Logan was taking her, but no one would tell her. It frustrated her, much to Logan's amusement.

...

The next morning they would fly to their destination. Logan's parents and sister and Brooke her parents dropped them off at the airport. Logan and Brooke said their goodbyes and made their way through security. They had to wait a little before they could get on the plane.

"Flight TN407 to Papeete, Tahiti is now boarding." they heard over the speakers.

Logan got up from his seat and held his hand out for Brooke who looked at him shocked.

"We're going to Tahiti?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Yes we are." Logan smiled.

"A-a-are y-y-you s-serious? We're really going to T-Tahiti?" Brooke stuttered.

"Yes, sweetheart, we are. We are going to Bora Bora for 10 days." Logan smiled.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!" Brooke squealed as she hugged Logan tightly.

"I love you so much!" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you to, babe!" Logan whispered back.

"Last call for flight TN407 to Papeete, Tahiti." they heard.

"Come on." Logan smiled as he grabbed Brooke her hand.

They quickly went on board and got to their seats. Brooke got the seat by the window.

"You can go to sleep if you want. It's going to be an 8 hour flight and then we need to get on another plane for about 30 minutes that takes us from Papeete to a small island next to Bora Bora which is the Bora Bora airport and then we take a ferry to the island itself." Logan smiled.

"I can't believe we're going to Tahiti!" Brooke said still shocked.

"In about 9 hours you will." Logan smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

A little while later the plane took off. And not much later Brooke was asleep. Her head was lying on Logan's shoulder. Logan fell asleep as well and rested his head against Brooke her head.

"Baby, wake up." Logan whispered a few hours later.

Brooke started stirring.

"Are we there yet?" Brooke yawned.

"Almost. But I thought you might wanted to see the view." Logan smiled as he pointed out the window.

The view was amazing. Not long after they landed in Papeete. They didn't have to wait long to get on the other plane that took them to the Bora Bora airport. That flight took about 30 minutes. The ride on the ferry didn't take long either. Brooke was amazed by everything she saw. And so was Logan. Seeing it all online was one thing, seeing it with your own eyes was a whole different experience. They took a short ride with a cab to a luxurious resort near the beach. Logan booked a luxurious cabin that was literally 5 steps away from the beach. They had their privacy and the beach right outside the cabin.

"Baby, this is amazing!" Brooke said in shock as she looked around.

"I know!" Logan smiled.

"Oh my god, can we live here?" Brooke asked in shock as she explored the cabin.

Logan started laughing and put their suitcases down. He went to look for Brooke and found her out on the patio. He walked up to her and wrapped his around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful here!" Brooke whispered.

"Yeah it is!" Logan smiled as he wrapped his arms tighter around Brooke.

"But not as beautiful as you!" he whispered in her ear which made her blush.

"I'm loving it here already!" Brooke smiled as she turned around and faced Logan.

"Want to unpack and explore the island a little bit? Or we could just hang on the beach." Logan smiled.

"Explore the island after we unpack." Brooke smiled as she dragged Logan back inside.

After they were done unpacking they changed went out and explored the island a little bit. After a few hours they went back to their cabin, changed clothes and went out to dinner in a nice restaurant which was followed by a nice romantic walk on the beach. Logan and Brooke were exhausted when they came back and headed straight to bed.

...

The next morning they woke up pretty early.

"Good morning beautiful." Logan smiled as he opened his eyes and saw Brooke looking at him.

"Good morning, baby." Brooke smiled back as she caressed Logan's cheek.

"How about we go out to have breakfast after we take a shower and then spend our day on the beach?" Logan asked.

"Sounds like a great idea."

Logan got out of bed and took a quick shower. After he was done it was Brooke her turn. After they both had a shower they headed towards the main building of the resort and had breakfast there. After breakfast they went back to their cabin to grab their things for the beach. After walking on the beach for a while Logan spotted something.

"Come on, babe." Logan smiled as he grabbed Brooke her hand and dragged her with him.

"I'm not gonna do that. I'll just stay in the boat." Brooke said a bit scared.

"I've always wanted to go parasailing! And I would love to do it together with you!" Logan said all excited as he looked at Brooke with puppy dog eyes.

Five minutes later both of them were strapped in.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this!" Brooke sighed.

"Cause you love me." Logan smiled as he grabbed her hand for reassurance.

"That I do." Brooke smiled.

They were let in the air. Brooke kept eyes closed, but Logan softly squeezed her hand for reassurance so she would open her eyes. As she did she was blown away by the sight. After the parasailing Logan and Brooke went snorkeling. They both had an amazing time. Later in the day they were walking hand in hand along the beach with their feet in the ocean. Brooke tried to softly push Logan further into the water. She had to hold back her laughter. Logan noticed what she was trying to do. He walked over to the water more pulling Brooke with him. Brooke started giggling and jumped on his back.

"I don't want to get wet."

"Okay, okay." Logan laughed as he walked out of the water and put Brooke back on the ground.

Just as she wanted to walk again she was lifted off her feet all of a sudden. Logan had grabbed her and was carrying her bridal style and walked deeper into the water.

"Logan, don't! Put me down!" Brooke squealed.

Logan was just laughing.

"Logan! Put me down!" Brooke squealed as she kicked her legs.

"Okay." Logan said simply as he dropped himself into the water taking Brooke with him in the process.

They immediately started splashing water at each other. Brooke jumped onto Logan trying to push him under the water without much success. Logan decided it was enough. In one swift move he had Brooke dangling over his shoulder like she was a ragdoll and walked onto the beach.

"Logan Philip Mitchell, you put me down! This instant!" Brooke yelled as she playfully smacked Logan's butt.

Logan mimicked her actions earning a squeal from Brooke.

"Put me down! Please?" Brooke tried again.

Logan had reached their towels by that time. He carefully laid Brooke down on her towel as he hovered over her. Water dripping from his hair down his face.

"You're lucky you're so cute!" Brooke smiled as she caressed Logan's cheek.

Logan leaned forward and captured Brooke her lips with his own. Brooke placed her hands around Logan's neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. The kiss went on for a while until they both needed air. Logan laid down next to Brooke on his own towel. They let their clothes dry a bit in the sun.

"It's absolutely amazing here, but what is the occasion that are we here for actually?" Brooke asked as she turned her head to look at Logan.

Logan got up and leaned on his elbow.

"Well it's our 6 month anniversary and after everything that happened I just wanted to do something special. Just for the two of us and spend some alone time away from everything." Logan answered softly.

"I don't even have anything for you." Brooke answered softly as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"Baby, I have you! And that is all I want! I love you so much!" Logan smiled before leaning over and giving Brooke a passionate kiss. The kiss felt different. Not in a bad way, but both couldn't figure out what it was.

"I love you too!" Brooke smiled.

After some time their clothes had dried and they went back to their cabin where Logan ordered some room service. Even though they had a private cabin, they could still get room service. After dinner Brooke went to lie down on the couch and watched some tv.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower." Logan whispered as he placed a kiss on Brooke her cheek.

As Logan walked into the bathroom and saw the huge bathtub he got an idea. He filled up the tub with hot water and put lots of bubbles in it. He then got some candles and placed them all around the bathtub and lit them. He walked back out and saw Brooke asleep on the couch. He kneeled down next to her and stroked her cheek.

"Baby, wake up." he whispered.

"You're done already?" Brooke asked softly as she opened her eyes.

"No, but I need to show you something. Come on." Logan smiled as he took Brooke her hand.

He led them to the bathroom and opened the door. The lights were out but the room was softly lit by the candles.

"What is all this?" Brooke asked surprised.

"You seemed a bit sore from today, so I thought you could use a nice bubble bath." Logan smiled.

"I thought you wanted to take a shower." Brooke asked.

"I'll wait till you're done. Go enjoy your bath." Logan smiled.

He kissed Brooke her cheek and left the room. Brooke got undressed and stepped into the bathtub. The warm water felt amazing. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs. She laid her head on her knees and closed her eyes for a minute. A little while later she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." she called softly.

The door opened and Logan poked his head inside with his hand covering his eyes.

"Do you need anything?" he asked softly.

"You can look." Brooke chuckled.

Logan spread his fingers to look. He removed his hand and walked into the room. He crouched down next to the bathtub.

"Enjoying your bath?" he asked as he moved a strand of hair behind Brooke her ear with his hand.

"Yes." Brooke smiled.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good." Brooke smiled as she looked at Logan, still with her head laying on her knees.

Logan leaned forward and gave Brooke a soft kiss.

"I'll leave you alone. Enjoy the rest of your bath." Logan smiled softly.

"Don't go." Brooke softly said which made Logan stop from getting up.

"Will you join me?" she whispered as she looked at Logan and blushed a little.

"Really?" Logan asked surprised.

"Yes." Brooke smiled still blushing.

She scooted forward to make some room for Logan.

"I'd like that." Logan smiled as he got up.

He grabbed a few extra towels and placed them next to the bathtub. He quickly got undressed and stepped in the bathtub and sat down behind Brooke. He leaned forward and placed some soft kisses on Brooke her back and shoulder blades sending shivers down her spine. Brooke was still sitting in the same position as before. When Logan reached her neck, she started giggling a little. Logan backed away and moved his hands lightly up her back to her shoulders, making Brooke shiver. He softly started massaging her shoulders and neck, earning a soft moan from Brooke.

"That feels amazing." Brooke said softly, clearly enjoying it, which made Logan smile.

After the massage Logan grabbed the loofah, dipped it in the water and softly washed Brooke her back and shoulders. After he was done Brooke leaned back against Logan's chest and relaxed. They stayed that way for a while.

"This is nice." she sighed contently.

"Yes it is." Logan smiled before placing a few soft kisses on her neck.

Brooke turned her head and Logan captured her lips with his. Brooke reached for Logan's hand and intertwined their fingers. She led Logan's hand under the water to her stomach. She repeated the same actions with his other hand. The kiss grew more passionate. Logan trailed his index finger across Brooke her stomach and around her bellybutton and moved his hand to her breast and softly massaged it. He gave the other breast the same treatment as he moved his kisses from Brooke her lips to her jaw and neck and up to her ear. As he started nibbling on her earlobe he received a soft moan from Brooke. Brooke arched her back and shifted a little, which caused some much wanted friction for Logan. He couldn't help but let out a small moan. Most of the bubbles had disappeared now and the water temperature had gone down.

"Want to get out of the tub?" Logan asked in a husky voice.

Brooke nodded and got out of the tub. Logan helped her and got out himself. They grabbed the towels and dried themselves off and helped each other with their backs. Brooke wrapped a towel around her body and Logan wrapped one around his waist. He moved forward and kissed Brooke passionately. She moved her hands around his neck and Logan picked her up bridal style and carried her out to the bedroom. He softly laid her down on the bed and climbed on the bed himself. He hovered over her as he captured her lips again for another passionate kiss. He moved his kisses to her jaw and down to her neck where he started nipping and sucking on her pulse point. Brooke gasped and grabbed the back of Logan's head and twisted her hands in his hair. Logan moved his kisses to her ear and softly pulled on her earlobe with his teeth.

"Logaaan." Brooke moaned.

"What is it, baby girl?" Logan whispered with a husky voice in her ear.

Brooke arched her back making her hips cause some friction for Logan. He hissed in return. He moved his kisses down her neck over her collarbone and down her chest until he reached the towel. He leaned up and removed the towel. He looked at Brooke with lust filled eyes which made her blush.

"You're absolutely gorgeous!" Logan smiled before leaning down and capturing her lips with his again.

He moved his kisses down her jaw and neck and towards her breasts. He started kissing one as he started massaging the other and switched the treatment. He then placed kisses on her stomach and around her bellybutton until he reached her core and made the trail back up using his tongue. He moved his hand down between Brooke her legs and started working on the little bud with the million nerve endings, causing Brooke to let out a strangled moan and arching her back. Brooke moved her knee up and brushed over the towel around Logan's waist, causing some friction for him. She could feel him getting more and more aroused by the second. Logan leaned in for another passionate kiss. He let his tongue roll over her bottom lip to ask for access which Brooke gave him right away. Brooke reached down and removed Logan's towel. After throwing it on the floor she reached down for his manhood and started stroking it, earning a strangled moan from Logan. He placed his head in the crook of her neck and started sucking on her pulse point again.

"Logaaaan, please!" she moaned.

Logan reached down and lined his member in front of Brooke.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly.

Brooke nodded in return. He softly entered her as he left soft kisses all over her neck. Brooke dug her nails in Logan's back. She closed her eyes, threw her head back and winced a little. Logan stopped and waited until Brooke was ready. He kept distracting her with soft kisses along her jaw, chin and neck. Brooke moved her hips letting him know she was ready. As Logan started moving slowly Brooke kept her eyes closed. She started moaning and wrapped her legs around him.

"Look at me." Logan whispered.

Brooke opened her eyes and looked into Logan eyes which were filled with nothing but love.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hi. You okay?" Logan smiled.

"Yes." Brooke answered.

This wasn't enough for Logan, so he moved his hips a little and hit the right spot causing Brooke to gasp for air, arch her back and let out a strangled moan.

"There we go." Logan grinned.

"D-do that again!" Brooke moaned.

Logan smiled and granted her request by repeating the same moves over and over making Brooke see stars.

"Logaaaaan, I'm g-gonna..." she moaned.

"Let it go, baby girl." Logan smiled and whispered in her ear with a husky voice as he placed kisses all over her neck.

He led let his hand trail between their bodies and let his finger work like crazy on the little bud with the million nerve endings again. This helped Brooke over the edge. She came moaning out Logan's name as she arched her back more and bit Logan's shoulder. This was too much for Logan. He came groaning out Brooke her name repeatedly and softly biting her shoulder. After riding out their orgasms together Logan collapsed on the bed next to her.

"That was amazing!" Brooke panted.

"Yeah it definitely was!" Logan said out of breath.

Brooke leaned over towards Logan and placed some soft kisses on Logan's chest and made her way up his neck and jaw until she reached his lips. Logan caressed Brooke her cheek and gave her a passionate kiss that nearly took her breath away.

"I love you so much!" she whispered.

"I love you too!" Logan whispered back.

Brooke gave him another breathtaking kiss. She cuddled up closer to Logan and laid her head on his chest. Logan wrapped his arm around Brooke and used his other hand to throw a blanket over them. He placed a kiss on the top of her head while Brooke was drawing hearts with her index finger on his chest. Logan took her hand and played with her fingers and intertwined them before they both drifted off to sleep.

They knew they would be together forever from now on. Starting with 8 more romantic days on Bora Bora.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>*pokes head out from under the covers* How was it? Good? Bad? Was it too much? It was my very first time writing stuff like that. <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D Hopefully you'll keep an eye out for my new story Suddenly Everything Has Changed which will be up in a few days. :D You guys should look for LuvBTR35, she is the co-owner and co-creator of this story. I had fun working with her! She has written 2 stories so far, you guys should check them out. :D I want to thank everyone and I want to thank Diana in letting me use her name for the story, as the girl who saved the relationship between Logan and Brooke! Hope you enjoyed the story as well! And sorry for making you a blond in this! xD Love ya, baby sis! :D **

**If you want, you guys can follow me on twitter. My name is "Evelien2609". :D**

**It's really over for this story now, so for the last time,**

**Love Evelien & Alexis :'D**


End file.
